Lélekvándorlók
by Canis Chimera
Summary: Perselus Piton életében sokat morfondírozott azon, hogy milyen lehet a túlvilág, de erre nem számított... A Megérkezett lelkek című történet másik oldala. A kép Naga Wikka alkotása.
1. Átmeneti állapot

**Régóta foglalkoztat egy HP fanfiction megírása, de sajnos nem tudtam eldönteni, hogy melyik szereplő szemszögéből írjam meg, mert mindkét változat nagyon tetszett. Gondoltam arra, hogy váltogatom a nézőpontokat, ahogy ezt az első írásomban megtettem, de a két szempontnak nagyon különböző a hangulata. Mindenképpen megtörték volna egymás atmoszféráját. Úgyhogy két külön történetet készül belőlük. Igyekszem úgy csinálni, hogy külön-külön is értelmesek legyenek. Úgy képzelem el őket, mint egy érem két oldalát. Néhol kapcsolódni fognak, máskor külön utakon járnak majd. Bár ez a történet leginkább a másik elejével párhuzamosan fut.  
>A másik történet címe MEGÉRKEZETT LELKEK.<strong>

**T****ermészetesen minden karakter J. K. Rowlingé, kivéve, amiket én találtam ki! Ez persze vonatkozik, minden ezt követő fejezetre!**

**1. Átmenet**

Perselus Piton életében sokat morfondírozott azon, hogy milyen lehet a túlvilág, de erre nem számított. Azt gondolta, hogy… legalább lesz valamilyen. Ronda, szép, undorító, kellemes. Valamilyen. De itt nem látott semmit csak a Szellemtanyát, ahol meghalt. Sőt még ez is elmosódott egy kicsit, mintha poros üvegen keresztül nézné.

Ennyi.

Mondjuk, nem is mozdult el arról helyről, ahol meghalt. Ugyanabban a pózban feküdt tovább, és bámulta az omladozó falakat. Ezen a világon sem várt rá semmi…kivéve az emlékeit, amelyek egyszer csak elkezdtek besurranni a réseken, és ismét lejátszódtak a szeme előtt. Légiesen könnyed alakokkal, mégis nagyon pontosan. Vegyesen. Jók és rosszak egyaránt. Utóbbiakról igyekezett nem tudomást venni, de mivel túlsúlyban voltak nem bírt velük.  
>Végül behunyta a szemét, és igyekezett kiüríteni az elméjét, hátha észrevétlen elmennek mellette az emlékei.<br>És valóban hamarosan közeledni kezdett az édes megnyugvás felé, ahol nincs más csak csend és sötétség… míg valaki jól bele nem rúgott az oldalába.  
>– Elnézést, uram! Nem számítottam társaságra! – kiáltott fel meglepetten és bocsánatkérően a láb gazdája.<br>A professzor dühösen kinyitotta a szemét, és gyilkos tekintettel meredt a fiatal férfira, aki az ablak felé tartott. A húszas évei derekán járhatott, vékony volt, de izmos. Hosszú sötét haja kissé csapzottan lógott ki a fonatból, ami egészen a háta közepéig ért. Arca sápadt volt, szeme beesett a fáradtságtól. Ruhája több helyen elszakadt, és egy viseltes láncinget tartott az egyik kezében. Olyan benyomást keltett, mintha most hagyta volna el a csatateret… nem feltétlenül élve.  
>– Ki maga? – förmedt rá Piton. Annyira felháborította a betolakodó megjelenése, hogy meg sem lepődött az oldalába nyilalló fájdalom miatt.<br>– Nothus, szolgálatára – bókolt könnyedén a fiatalember, és figyelmét ismét az ablakból nyíló kilátásnak szentelte. Hangja eléggé érdes volt, kissé kellemetlen hangzású.  
>– Mi az ördögöt keres itt? – kiabált tovább Piton. Maga is meglepődött, hogy mennyire hiányzott neki ez a tevékenység. Most jól kitölti minden felgyülemlett haragját és keserűségét ezen a szemtelen kis ficsúron, aki meg merészelte zavarni nyugalmát.<br>– Várok valakit – felelte Nothus, majd leült az ablak alatt a földre. A láncinget maga mellé dobta, és nagyot sóhajtott. – Nem bánja, ha addig itt maradok, míg meg nem érkezik.  
>– De, igen, bánom! – emelkedett fel a professzor teljes magasságban, hogy onnan nézhessen le az ellenfelére. – Semmi kedvem az idők végezetéig a maga képét bámulni!<br>– Addig nem is kell – mosolyodott el a harcos. – Legfeljebb egy évig…ennyi időt a magafajta fiatal halottak észre sem vesznek.  
>A professornak végképp elborult az agya az idegen atyáskodó hangjától. Hogy merészel ilyen lekezelően beszélni vele!<br>– Nekem máris feltűnt a jelenléte! Szeretném felszólítani, hogy távozzon! – jelentette ki a lehető legszigorúbb hangján.  
>– Folytassa nyugodtan, amit eddig csinált, nem fogom zavarni – felelte a betolakodó anélkül, hogy ránézett volna a professzor szellemére. – Vagy, ha gondolja, akkor segítek tovább menni… – fordult felé hirtelen.<br>– Mi az ördögről beszél? – horkant fel dühösen Piton, mert tényleg nem tudta, hogy hová menjen tovább. Ez a túlvilág. Nincs tovább!  
>– Arról, hogy szívesen segítek tovább menni a túlvilágra, hogy békére lelhessen. A halandók lelkei erre vágynak, nem? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a fiatal harcos.<br>– Mit tud maga a túlvilágról! – kiáltott fel gúnyosan a szellem.  
>– Ami azt illeti elég sokat! – felelte a fiatalember önérzetesen. – Mindenesetre többet, mint ön – mosolyodott el.<br>– Miért, mert régebb óta halott, mint én? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a professzor. Annyit meg tudott állapítani a másik ruházata alapján, hogy egy régebbi korból származik, de a pontos dátum rejtély maradt a számára.  
>– Pusztán azért nem szerez valaki tudást, mert sok időt tölt el egy adott állapotban. Mellesleg csupán 18 éve vagyok halott. Az igazán nem sok… maga mikor hunyt el? – érdeklődött az ifjú.<br>– Én… – kezdte el Piton, de aztán rá kellett jönnie, hogy fogalma sincs mennyi idő telt el a halála óta. Meg sem mozdult azóta, még a napszakok és az évszakok változását sem figyelte az ablakon keresztül.  
>– Elnézést, elfelejtettem, hogy a maga fajta nem érzékeli az idő múlását ezen a síkon – szakította félbe Nothus.<br>– Miféle síkról beszél? – a professzor végképp kezdte elveszíteni a türelmét. Már azon gondolkodott, hogy elveivel ellentétben ő fog távozni innen, csak hogy megszabaduljon ettől a ficsúrtól.  
>– Erről, amiben vagyunk, a homályzónáról. Az élet és halál közötti senki földjéről – felelte az ifjú készségesen.<p> 


	2. Halotti beszéd

**2. Halotti beszéd**

**Töröltem az első fejezetet (vagyis a prológust), a második lépett a helyére!**

– Úgy érti, hogy ez nem a túlvilág? – lepődött meg a professzor.  
>– Nem – erősítette meg az ifjú. – Nem tűnt fel Önnek, hogy mennyire hasonlít, ahhoz a világhoz, amelyben élt?<br>– Természetesen igen – fintorodott el Piton. – Ezek szerint szellem lettem? – Nem különösebben villanyozta fel ez a lehetőség. Mindig némi megvetéssel tekintett az iskolában bolyongó kísértetekre, akik még meghalni sem tudtak rendesen. Nem szeretett volna ilyen sorsra jutni.  
>– Jártak itt emberek, mióta meghalt? – érdeklődött a harcos.<br>– Elvétve, néhány diák meg egyszer egy karbantartó ember, mert az épület kezdett életveszélyessé válni – felelte a tanár.  
>– És észrevették magát? – folytatta a faggatózást a betolakodó.<br>– Nem.  
>– Na, látja! Ha szellem lenne, akkor az emberek látnák magát, de mivel a homályzónába került, így csak maga látja őket – vonta le a következtetést az ifjú. – Már csak az a kérdés, hogyan került ide. A halandók általában nem tudnak ennek a helynek a létezéséről.<br>Ebben a ficsúrnak igaza volt. Ő sem hallott még erről a helyről, pedig elég behatóan tanulmányozta a sötét mágiát, főleg annak halállal és túlvilággal kapcsolatos részeit.  
>– És van valami elképzelése? – érdeklődött a professzor némi éllel a hangjában. Még mindig nem állhatta a másik kissé kioktató hangnemét. Rég elszokott tőle, hogy valaki bármire is oktatni akarja.<br>– Az egyik lehetőség, hogy megátkozták – gondolkodott el Nothus. – Nem került esetleg összetűzésbe egy nagyhatalmú sötét varázslóval?  
>Piton professzor szája keserű mosolyra rándult.<br>– Mondhatjuk…de a kérdéses mágus a megölésemmel megkapta, amit akart. Nem volt oka további átkot bocsátani rám.  
>– Szóval egy sötét varázsló végzett magával? – ez a körülmény valamiért felvillanyozta az ifjút. Mintha ettől nagyot nőtt volna a szemében a beszélgető partnere.<br>– Mint már említettem – felelte türelmetlenül a tanár. Nem is értette, hogy miért vesztegeti az idejét erre a jött-mentre. Talán mert érdekelte, amit tudhat, és mert ideje aztán volt bőven…  
>– Mit követett el, amivel magára haragította? – kíváncsiskodott Nothus. Először mutatott igazi érdeklődést a beszélgetés iránt.<br>– Miért fontos ez? – Pitonnak esze ágában sem volt beavatni az idegent a részletekbe.  
>– Mert akkor talán kideríthetjük, hogy tényleg csak megölte-e magát, és nem valamilyen átok miatt került erre a helyre… - felelte az ifjú.<br>– Nem fogom feltárni a halálom körülményeit, mert egészen biztos vagyok benne, hogy Voldemort nem átkozott meg – emelte fel a hangját a professzor.  
>– Ááá, szóval Voldemortnak hívták azt a bizonyos mágust… sose hallottam róla – állapította meg csalódottan Nothus.<br>Pitonnak már a nyelve hegyén volt, hogy megkérdezi, hol élt eddig, hogy nem hallott Voldemortról, de aztán rájött, hogy igazán nem kíváncsi rá.  
>– Akkor viszont önszántából van itt – sóhajtott fel a harcos, mintha ez a lehető legrosszabb eshetőség lenne.<br>– Hogyan jöttem volna önszántamból egy olyan helyre, amiről azt sem tudtam, hogy létezik? – nézett a professzor a betolakodóra, mintha komolyan kétségbe vonná annak szellemi képességeit.  
>– Ó, egy meggyötört elme sok mindenre képes! Főleg az embereknél! Talán nincs is annál kiszámíthatatlanabb és bonyolultabb szerkezet… - jegyezte meg az ifjú sokat sejtető hangsúllyal.<br>– Az én elmém tökéletesen rendben volt a halálom pillanatában! – majd pont egy ilyen taknyos fogja őt az elme rejtelmeire oktatni.  
>– Nem érzi ezt az állítását paradoxonnak? A halál rémisztő dolog, főleg az első alkalommal és főleg egy ember számára. Hogyan lehetett volna rendben az elméje? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Nothus.<br>– Miért beszél úgy folyton, mintha maga nem lenne ember! – kiáltott fel dühösen Piton. Esze ágában sem volt leállni, vitatkozni ezzel a taknyossal a halála körülményeiről. Pláne arról nem, hogyan érezte magát, és mit gondolt akkor. Ez a legszemélyesebb magánügye!  
>– Mert nem vagyok az! Mit gondol, hogy kerültem a homályzónába? – mosolyodott el a harcos.<p> 


	3. Személyes pokol

**3. Személyes pokol**

– Értem… – jegyezte meg a professzor olyan hangsúllyal, ami egyértelművé tette, hogy futóbolondnak nézi a másikat. Még hogy nem ember! Felettébb humoros! – Akkor mégis micsoda, ha szabad kérdeznem…  
>– Igazság szerint, nem szabad. Ha valakinek a birtokába jut ez az információ, akkor azzal azonnal végeznem kell, hogy rejtett életmódunk ne kerüljön veszélybe. De mivel ön már halott azt hiszem, eltekinthetünk a formaságoktól – derült fel Nothus hangja. – A halva születettek népéből származom!<br>Piton már készült rá, hogy jól kineveti beszélgető társát az ostobaságáért, de ez a kijelentés beléfojtotta a szót. Nem mintha elhitte volna, de mégis…  
>– Az csak mítosz! A teremtés történetben a fekete mágia keletkezését magyarázzák vele, még hozzá eléggé rosszul, ha engem kérdez – felelte a professzor nem kevés szarkazmussal a hangjában.<br>– Halandó létére eléggé tájékozott – mosolyodott el Nothus. Egy cseppet sem zavarta, hogy nem hisznek neki.  
>– Ez a szakmám! Ugyanis professzor vagyok, ha éppen tudni akarja – jegyezte meg önérzetesen Piton.<br>– Akkor azért olyan karót nyelt, igaz? – vigyorodott el a harcos. – Nálunk az idomárok ilyen elviselhetetlenek, belebetegednének, ha lenne egy spontán reakciójuk bármire is. Nem látnak túl saját fontosságukon…  
>– Elég ebből a sok felesleges locsogásból – fakadt ki Piton, majd sarkon fordult, hogy elhagyja az épületet. Ennél még az is jobb volt, amikor a saját emlékeivel volt összezárva! Hamar a bejárati ajtóhoz ért, hamarabb, mint emberként tette volna. Már a kilincsen volt a keze, amikor az ifjú megszólalt közvetlenül mögötte.<br>– Én óvatosan mászkálnék egyedül…  
>De a professzor nem hagyta magát eltéríteni, egy meggyőződése szerint hibbant szellem által. Határozott mozdulattal kinyitott az ajtót, és kilépett rajta… és átesett egy holttesten, bele a talajt borító nyálkás szürke ködbe. Ahogy önkéntelenül undorodva talpra ugrott, meglátta a test arcát. Az édesanyja volt, de már csak alig felismerhetően… ahogyan annak idején elképzelte, hogy milyen lehet, amikor az elrothadt koporsó már többé már nem tartja távol a férgeket…<br>Önkéntelenül hátrálni kezdett, és ismét egy testbe ütközött, ami egy fáról lógott le… egy mugli… halálfalóként részt vett a halálra kínzásában… már a nevére sem emlékezett… rettenetes előérzettel nézett szét maga körül… mindenütt holttestek hevertek… olyanok, akiket megölt vagy köze volt a halálukhoz…  
>Mielőtt még többet láthatott volna, visszamenekült a Szellemszállásra, és becsapta maga után az ajtót.<br>– Én mondtam, hogy óvatosan mászkáljon – jegyezte meg Nothus hanyagul az ajtófélfának támaszkodva.  
>– Mi volt ez? – pördült az ifjú felé a professzor, minden önuralmára szüksége volt, hogy hangja ne árulja el kelleténél jobban a megrendültségét.<br>– A túlvilág – felelte a másik. – Elfelejtettem mondani, hogy a homályzónából nemcsak az élők világa látszik, hanem a holtaké is.  
>– Szóval ez nem a valóság? – könnyebbült meg egy kicsit Piton.<br>– De igen, bizonyos értelemben. Ez a túlvilág, ahogyan maga látná, ha most továbblépne a homályzónából.  
>– Miért több féleképpen is lehet látni? – nem tetszett neki az a koncepció, hogy egy ilyen fontos dolog ennyire megfoghatatlan és relatív legyen.<br>– Természetesen. A halandók elképzeléseivel szemben nem létezik intézményesített pokol vagy mennyország, illessük őket akármilyen névvel. Ezeket mindenki magának teremti meg, azzal amilyen a lelke az átkelés pillanatában – magyarázta Nothus. Először volt komoly a hangja a beszélgetés folyamán.  
>– Szóval, ha minden rendben zajlott volna, akkor az örökkévalóságot azon a helyen töltöttem volna? – kérdezte színtelen hangon a professzor.<br>– Igen. Valószínűleg ezért torpant meg itt a senki földjén, mert tisztában volt vele, hogy az élete nem predesztinálhatja ennél jobbra…


	4. Lélekmámor

**4. Lélekmámor**

Piton úgy kapaszkodott a fekete köpenye szélébe, mintha az bármiféle támaszt nyújthatna számára megrendültségével szemben. Sosem irtózott a haláltól vagy a holtaktól. Sőt tettei többségét sem bánta: meggyőződésből vagy szükségszerűségből cselekedett mindig. Elfogadta a múltját… legalábbis azt hitte. Akkor miért rázta meg, amit kint látott? Mikor a valódi testek látványa nem törte össze, akkor az elméjének eme szüleményei miért zaklatják fel ennyire, hogy alig kap levegőt? Minek akar egyáltalán levegőt venni, ha már réges-rég halott!  
>– Jöjjön, ne szívja annyira mellre – lépett mellé a harcos, és közben egy furcsa fényű fémből készült kulacsot húzott elő az inge alól. – Igyon ebből egy kicsit, és mindjárt jobban lesz! – csavarta le a kupakot. Piton gyanakodva méregette a flaskát és a tulajdonosát, pontosan tudta, hogy miféle szörnyűségeket lehet ártalmatlan italnak álcázni.<br>– Ne aggódjon! Ez csak Lélekmámor! A holtak és a halhatatlanok itala – vigyorgott Nothus, és jókedvűen a professzor hátára csapott – Egy-kettőre jobban érzi magát tőle!  
>Ugye nem kacsintott rá ez a félnótás? – háborgott magában Piton, de aztán megcsapta az orrát az ital szaga, amint a flaska a kezébe került. Összefutott a nyál a szájában, vagy akármi is ennek a reakciónak a megfelelője a szellemeknél. Nem érezte semmilyen általa ismert méreg illatát, pedig elég hosszú volt ezek listája. Végül is halottabb már nemigen lehet…<br>Egy keveset kortyolt az italból, ami először hideg volt, és édes, aztán ahogy szétterült a „testében", úgy égette minden „porcikáját", mintha folyékony tüzet nyelt volna.  
>Nothus az első korty után kis is kapta a kezéből.<br>– Ne olyan mohón! Először nézzük, hogyan hat a maga törékeny halandó lelkére – kiáltott fel vidáman az ifjú.  
>A professzor még mindig nem tudott megszólalni, mert azzal volt elfoglalva, hogy férfiasan viselje az agóniát, de azért gyilkos tekintettel méregette a ficsúrt, aki ilyen vidáman kísérletezik az ő bőrére.<br>Az ifjú nem zavartatta magát, jóízűen ivott a szörnyű folyadékból.  
>– Mégis miből készül ez a förtelmes lötty? – nyögte ki a professzor, amikor ismét meg tudott szólalni. Szakmai kíváncsisága felülkerekedett sértődöttségén.<br>– Hogy őszinte legyek, fogalmam sincs. Csak azt tudom, hogy kinek kell szólni, ha kifogytam belőle – vigyorgott elégedetten a harcos, és legurított még egy kortyot.  
>Piton, aki életében, ha csak tehette, kerülte az alkoholt, és minden más bódító szert, most egyre furcsábban érezte magát. Mindene zsibogni kezdett, és elzsibbadtak az ujjbegyei. Sőt lassan a falak is kissé mozogni látszottak. Kísértetiesen hasonlított ez az állapot a részegséghez.<br>– Látja, hogy egy korty is elég volt! – hallatszott Nothus hangja valahonnan a szobából.  
>Piton egyre jobban megrémült, ahogy elveszítette önmaga felett az uralmat. Nem véletlen kerülte ezeket a helyzeteket. Egy-egy kósza gondolat vagy szó az életébe kerülhetett volna. Most azonban hiába küzdött a Lélekmámor hatása ellen.<br>– És maga miért vesztegel itt? – csúszott ki a száján a kérdés. Most már szeretett volna többet tudni a betolakodóról, hogy alkalom adtán legyen mit felhasználni ellene. Hiszen nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy nem egy kóbor hibbant szellem, aki kitalált történetekkel traktál másokat.  
>– Természetesen egy nő miatt – mosolygott kesernyésen az ifjú. – Az úrnőm életét védelmeztem, amikor elpusztult a testem! És sajnos azóta még senkinek sem volt lehetősége, hogy másikat keressen nekem.<br>– Ezek szerint magától nem tud innen távozni? – sikerült egészen ártatlanul feltennie a következő kérdést.  
>– Dehogynem! De mire mennék a fizikai világban test nélkül? – nézett rá az ifjú, mintha hülyeséget kérdezett volna.<br>– Igaz!... – válaszolt Piton, de már egyre lassabban forgott az agya. Végül szégyenszemre leült az egyik sarokba, mert a lábai bármelyik pillanatban kiszaladhattak volna alóla.  
>– Ne álltassa magát! – már az ifjú hangja is simábbá vált, szinte teljesen elmúlt belőle a kezdeti érdesség. – Innen nincs visszaút! A maga számára nincs!<br>– Miért? – vetette oda a szót hetykén Piton. Ha ez a ficsúr kaphat új testet, és visszatérhet, akkor ő miért nem? A gondolatai már nem voltak egészen logikusak, mégsem tudott rendet tenni köztük.  
>– Inkább az a kérdés, hogy tovább miért nem akar menni? – mélyedt bele a harcos sötét tekintete. – Mi rémisztette meg ennyire odakint?<p> 


	5. Jó szándék

**5. Jó szándék**

Piton már éppen visszavágott volna, hogy semmi köze hozzá, de hirtelen jeges félelem markolt a belsejébe, amikor eszébe jutott a kinti szürke-nyálkás világ. Az ő túlvilága! És ez az ismeretlen érzés beléfojtotta a szót.  
>– A halottak számából ítélve maga nemcsak tanár lehetett vagy a maguk iskolája még a miénknél is keményebb – kuncogott fel az ifjú. – Szóval mit csinált, hogy ilyen szép gyűjteményt mondhat magának?<br>A professzor tovább hallgatott. Akkor sem tudta volna, hogy hol kezdje, ha éppenséggel ki akart volna tárulkozni egy vadidegen előtt.  
>– Jól van, látom, nem bízik bennem – sóhajtott fel Nothus, és ivott még. – Pedig én csak segíteni akarok magának…<br>– Miért? – nézett rá ellenségesen Piton. – Miért nem foglalkozik a maga dolgával!  
>– Mert az én dolgom, éppen úton van ide, és várakozás közben akár segíthetek is magának. Egyrészt mert jókedvem van, másrészt maga olyan jófejnek tűnik…<br>Hát nevezték már a professzort sok mindennek, de jófejnek, eddig sosem. Nem is tudta, hogy megsértődjön-e a jelzőn…  
>– Ne nézzem rám olyan meglepetten! – mosolygott Nothus. – De hogy lássa a jó szándékomat, mesélek először én – ezzel az ifjú intett a kezével, és tűz gyulladt a szoba közepén. Persze nem valódi, mert úgy táncolt a hajópadlón, hogy a fa érintetlen maradt. Piton üveges tekintettel bámulta, a benne kavargó indulatok, és ital miatt.<br>– A hangulat kedvéért gondoltam – intett a vidáman lobogó tűz felé Nothus. – Hadjáratok alkalmával sokat beszélgettünk a tábortűz mellett… Gondolom a nevemből kitalálta, hogy fattyú vagyok. Még találgatni sem tudok, hogy kik lehettek a szüleim, tél víz idején az erdőben hagytak néhány rongyba csavarva. Már alig éltem, amikor a későbbi gazdám vadászkutyái rám találtak…  
>Piton szerette volna a ficsúr szemébe vágni, hogy mennyire nem hatja meg a szívszorító története, és mennyire nem kíváncsi rá, hogy hogyan cseperedett fel az istállóban, és lett végül jó élete istállófiúként egy olyan gazda keze alatt, aki bolondult a lovaiért. Minden porcikája tiltakozott a másik feltárulkozása ellen, de a Lélekmámor már szabályosan lebénította. Kábult tehetetlenségében üldögélt tovább a falnak dőlve, ködös tekintete az ifjún nyugodott, aki rendületlenül mesélt tovább.<br>– … Lillandria csodálatos volt. Ő volt a legkisebb a gazda gyerekei között, és úgy ült a lovon, mintha oda született volna – a harcos tekintete határozottan álmodozóvá vált, és nemcsak az elfogyasztott italnak köszönhetően. Láthatóan évezredek távlatából is rajongott a lányért. Ahogy a szeméről beszélt, és az enyhén hullámos hajáról, amit a legkisebb szellő is azonnal összeborzolt… a professzorban fejlődő fájdalmas hidegség egyre nőtt.  
>Hiába küzdött ellene, eszébe jutott a saját múzsája. Az a lány, aki neki testesített meg minden földi szépséget, jóságot és gyengédséget. Csendben fuldokolt az emlékein. Végül úgy érezte, ha nem tereli el a figyelmét valamivel, akkor a maradék józan eszét is elveszíti.<br>– Mi történt vele? – préselte ki a szavakat szinte emberfeletti erőfeszítéssel. – Nem úgy beszél róla, mint akivel együtt öregedett meg…  
>Kész, többre nem futotta az erejéből. Csak remélte, hogy ennek hatására a ficsúr végre valami érdekeset fog mesélni.<br>– Valóban nem – nevetett fel szomorkásan Nothus. –, elzavartak a háztól, amikor úgy gondolták, hogy túlságosan jóban vagyok Lillandriával. Persze nem hallgattam a szép szóra, amikor először figyelmeztettek, hogy tartsam magam távol tőle. Még szinte gyerekek voltunk, nem akartam én semmi rosszat. Mondjuk, néhány év múlva változott volna a helyzet… – hallgatott el sokat sejtetően.  
>Piton is magára erőltetett egy mosolyt. Fogalma sem volt, hogy ez honnan jött, talán azért mert Lillandria légiesen könnyed alakja libbent a szobába. Rájuk villantotta elbűvölő mosolyát, és már el is illant. <em>Fenékig érő vöröses szőke haja uszályként úszott utána, szemének smaragd színe a professzor retinájába égett.<em>  
>– Igen, az emlékek néha megelevenednek a homályzónában. Nem olyan lélekbevágó elevenséggel, mint odaát, de ahhoz elegek, hogy az ember elgondolkozzon az életén – sóhajtott fel Nothus.<br>Piton közben azon igyekezett, hogy az ő emlékei még véletlen se térjenek vissza. Így is már túlságosan sok személyes dolgot tud róla ez az idegen azok után, hogy látta a személyes poklát.  
>– Nem részletezem, hogy milyenek voltak a száműzetésem évei. Nem is mindenre emlékszem feltétlen, de mire a lélekvándorlók rám találtak, már ismét inkább holt voltam, mint eleven. Mint utóbb kiderült, ez kifejezetten előny volt. Egy teljesen egészséges testtel és lélekkel nem biztos, hogy foglalkoztak volna. Maguk közé vettek, kitanultam harcosnak, és volt érzékem hozzá. Az egyik legfiatalabb voltam, aki sárkányt kapott… alig várom, hogy visszakapjam a testem, és megint repülhessek – az ifjú ábrándos tekintetétől felfordult a professzor gyomra.<br>– És nem állt bosszút a gazdáján? – kihasználta, hogy egy fokkal könnyebb volt a beszéd.  
>– Ó, dehogynem! – vigyorgott Nothus – És még milyen édes bosszút…<p>

**Nothus latinul fattyút jelent.**


	6. Édes bosszú

**6. Édes bosszú**

**Az előző fejezetbe beszúrtam még egy mondatot, amit kifelejtettem (pontosan, akkor még nem tudtam, hogy a történet szempontjából fontos) – most pótoltam, dőlt betűvel!**

– Visszatértem a gazda házába, amint tehettem. A lorenici csatába tartottunk éppen négy bajtársammal, ahonnan jó esélyem volt, hogy nem térek haza élve. Szóval mindenképpen rendezni akartam az ügyet még az ütközet előtt – kezdett bele a történetbe az ifjú, és közben ő is kényelmesen neki dőlt a ház falának, szemben a professzorral. Piton lelkileg felkészült rá, hogy ez nem lesz egy rövid történet.  
>– Furcsa volt annyi év után viszontlátni a házat. Megdöbbentően idegennek tűnt, mintha nem is ott töltöttem volna a gyermekkorom nagy részét. És sokkal kisebbnek, és kevésbé fenyegetőnek. Nem mutatott többet, mint bármelyik másik középnemesnek a birtoka. Azt hiszem az emlékezetem jócskán kiszínezte az ellenem elkövetett igazságtalanságot, és a volt gazdám kegyetlenségét. Végső soron számára nem voltam több, mint egy hasznos állat, ami hirtelen szembe fordult az akaratával. Azzal a kutyával is mindig végzet, amelyik szembe fordult vele… Egy karnyújtásnyira volt tőlem, és hirtelen már nem is kívántam annyira a bosszút. Ébenfekete sárkányom sokat sejtetően hallgatott az elmémben. Ő kezdettől fogva nem értette a megszállottságomat, és ezt az egész bosszú ügyet – révedt a távolba Nothus. – De már nem fordulhattam vissza. A bajtársaim sokat kockáztattak azzal, hogy fedezték a kis kiruccanásomat. És magamnak is tartoztam azzal, hogy a dolog végére járok.<br>– A sárkányok képesek a mentális kommunikációra? – vágott közbe a professzor, a szakmai kíváncsiság ismét erősebbnek bizonyult a büszkeségénél.  
>– Természetesen, de persze nem azok, amiket maguk varázslók kergelésznek alkalom adtán – mosolygott leereszkedően Nothus.<br>– Miért a magáé miféle sárkány volt? – fintorodott el Piton. Kezdte nagyon idegesíteni a ficsúr leereszkedő stílusa. Bárcsak a varázspálcája is vele tartott volna a homályzónába…  
>– Különleges – kacsintott rá Nothus ismét a professzorra csak, hogy még jobban bosszantsa. – De ez most a történetünk szempontjából lényegtelen… A sárkányom elrugaszkodott a dombról, majd elegánsan kiterjesztette a szárnyát, és egyetlen csapással a háznál voltunk. Majd egyszer megmutatom magának, hogy milyen repülés közben. Nem látott még szebb és kecsesebb lényt egész életében!<br>Ebben a professzor kételkedett. El kellett ismernie, hogy a sárkányok valóban figyelemre méltó teremtmények voltak, de azért még sem álltak sokkal magasabb szinten, mint az állatok. Bár ha a mítoszok valóban igazak, akkor az a sárkány, amiről Nothus beszél elég távoli rokonságban áll a mostani sárkányokkal. Mondjuk, mint az oroszlán a házi macskával… bár továbbra is nehezére esett elhinni, hogy a lélekvándorlók, vagy más néven a halva születettek népe valóban létezik vagy létezett.  
>– Gyerekjáték volt bejutni. Egyszerűen az udvaron landoltunk, és a sárkányom alkalmazta a Legbensőbb félelem varázslatot. Az őrök egyszerűen elmenekültek a hatására. Nem akartunk nagyobb feltűnést kelteni a feltétlenül szükségesnél. Így másnap mindenki csak arra emlékezett, hogy valami szörnyűség történt vele, de senki sem vallotta be, hogy mi. Mert ugye nem beszélünk a legbensőbb félelmeinkről – nézett Nothus a professzorra, aki úgy csinált, mintha nem értené a célzást. De igazat kellett adnia a ficsúrnak.<br>– A gazdát és a családját épp vacsora közben leptem meg. Furcsa volt látni, hogy megváltoztak: a gazda megöregedett, a gyerekek felnőttek. Kibővült a család, megszületett a hetedik gyermek és egy ismeretlen ficsúr is ült az asztalnál. A gazda felesége nem volt ott, valószínűleg meghalt. – folytatta a történetet Nothus, amikor az elveszett lélek nem reagált a piszkálódására. - Teljes páncélzatot viseltem, mivel útban voltam a seregszemlére és mivel megfelelően félelmetesnek akartam látszani a bosszúm beteljesítése közben. Levettem a sisakomat, hátha felismernek, de megfigyelőképességük nem terjedt túl a fegyvereimen, és harcos mivoltomon – ez a reakció még most is elégedett mosolyt csalt a harcos arcára.  
>– Lemészárolta őket? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a tanár, mert őszintén ennél egy kicsit eredetibb történetet várt volna a nagyszájú betolakodótól. Bár annyit már sikerült megállapítania, hogy az ifjú számára nagyon fontos ez az emlék, ha ilyen részletességgel megőrizte az elméjében ennyi idő távlatából is.<br>– Abban mi lett volna az élvezet? – nézett rá az ifjú önérzetesen, és ismét ivott. Már a sokadik kortynál tartott, és még mindig nem volt részeg. – Értésükre adtam, hogy nem esik bántódásuk, ha azt teszik, amit mondok. Annyira elszoktam már az emberek nyelvétől, hogy egészen érdesen beszéltem sárkány akcentussal.  
>– Észrevettem – morogta Piton, amikor eszébe jutott, hogy eleinte a betolakodót hallgatni olyan volt, mintha gránit falnak dörzsölné a dobhártyáját. A harcos zavartalanul folytatta az előadását.<br>_– _A gazda végül összeszedte magát, és megkérdezte, hogy mit akarok. Közöltem vele, hogy csak egy kis csekélységet szeretnék, és kezemetnyújtottam a gazda kétségkívül legszebb lányának, Lillandriának – állt meg egy pillanatra a mondandójában az ifjú.  
>– Úgy gondolta, hogy az a megfelelő bosszú, ha pontosan azt teszi vele, amit el akartak kerüli a maga száműzésével, igaz? – állapította meg Piton. Meg kellett hagynia, hogy a ficsúr még sem olyan izomagyú harcos, mint amilyennek elsőre tűnt.<br>– Fején találta a szöget! – vigyorgott Nothus.  
>– Igaz, hogy legnagyobb kellemetlenséget pont annak okozta ezzel, aki az egészben vétlen volt – a professzor elégedetten nyugtázta, hogy az ifjú arcán megrándult egy izom. Ezek szerint a terv mégsem sült el olyan jól, mint azt eltervezte. Alig várta, hogy végig hallgathassa Nothus csúfos kudarcát. Ha szerencséje lesz, akkor egy-két részlet meg is elevenedik…<br>– Sajnos, ez elkerülhetetlen volt – ismerte el kelletlenül az ifjú. – De hallgassa végig a történetet, mielőtt véleményt mond!


	7. Megbánás nélkül

**7. Megbánás nélkül**

A professzor kívánsága meghallgatásra talált. Kisvártatva egy étkőzőben találta magát… amit Nothus szavai keltettek életre…  
>– Lillandria zavartan nézett körbe, és meg kell hagyni, hogy gyönyörű nővé érett – folytatta a történetet Nothus, és némi sötétség kezdett el bujkálni a tekintetében. – A többiek döbbenetét látva megértette, hogy mit akarok tőle, és elsápadt. Ettől még feltűnőbbek lettek a szeplők az orrán és a szeme alatt, felidézve azt a kislányt, akit annak idején megismertem. Az elragadtatott szemlélődésem az ismeretlen ficsúr szakította meg. Felugrott az asztaltól, és kikérte magának, hogy szemet vetettem a feleségére.Hát lehet, hogy jobban jártak volna, ha megbecstelenítem a lányukat, mint hogy azzal...az...izével kelljen leélnie az életét. A fickó egy cseppet sem volt szimpatikus, úgyhogy egy egyszerű varázslattal belefojtottam a további tiltakozást, amitől kissé kékes-lilás színben kezdett játszani az arca – kuncogott Nothus.<br>A némán fuldokló ficsúr látványa Piton arcára is mosolyt csalt, bármennyire is küzdött ellene. Neki sem volt szimpatikus, mert gyávának és gerinctelennek tűnt, és az ő első benyomásai az emberekről általában helytállóak voltak.  
>– Lillandria okos volt, és rögtön belátta, hogy a férjének esélye sincs ellenem, főként mert nem volt varázstudó. Önként fogta meg a kezem, és ajánlotta fel magát, nehogy a családjának baja essen<em>.<em> Sosem gondoltam volna, hogy ilyen kemény és elszánt is tud lenni. Előre engedtem, és elindult a lépcsőn felfelé, ami a hálótermekhez vezetett. Egyszer sem nézett hátra_, _és olyan büszkén tartotta magát, amennyire csak tudta. Szinte hallottam a hátam mögött, ahogy a család férfi tagjai remegnek a dühtől és a tehetetlenségtől – ivott még egy kortyot Nothus elégedetten. – Azt hiszem megszokásból ment a saját szobájába, amin látszott, hogy évek óta nem lakja senki. Valószínűleg mióta férjhez ment. Amilyen messze csak lehetett megállt, és szembefordult velem, kezét a szoknyája mögé rejtette, hogy ne lássam a remegését. Gyönyörködtem benne pár pillanatig, és meghoztam a döntés, amit, egészen eddig hallogattam…  
>– És mi volt ez a fontos elhatározás? – Piton nagyot ásított a hirtelen beálló csöndben. Egyrészt tényleg untatta a dolog, másrészt szerette volna kihozni a sodrából Nothus-t azzal, hogy semmibe veszi egyik legintimebb és a tekintetéből ítélve legkedvesebb emlékét. És legalább addig sem kellett tovább néznie a rémülten reszkető vörös hajú nőt a szoba közepén…<br>– Hogy nem nyúlok hozzá, mert az is elég, ha azt hiszik, hogy megtettem – felelte Nothus kissé türelmetlenül, de közel sem annyira idegesen, mint a professzor szerette volna. – Amikor ezt elmondtam neki, értetlenül bámult rám,majd lassan megváltozott az arckifejezése, amikor felismert. Megkönnyebbülés és csalódás fojtogatta Lillandria hangját, amikor beszélni kezdett hozzám. Kérdőre vont, hogy miért éltem vissza az apja jóságával, és szöktem meg annak idején. Erre nem igen tudtam, hogy mit feleljek. Nemcsak emlékezett rám, hanem bánkódott is miattam! – kiáltott fel a nagyobb nyomaték kedvéért a harcos.  
>A professzor már előre félt, hogy az emlékben szereplő két ember, mindjárt egymás karjába omlik, és megvallja sírig tartó szerelmét. És neki ezt végig kell néznie!<br>– Elmagyaráztam neki, hogy mi történt, és meglepő módon hitt nekem – mesélt tovább Nothus. - Fürkésző pillantása alatt egészen zavarba jöttem. Mintha belém látott volna… Nem emlékszem pontosan, hogyan kezdtünk el szeretkezni. Azt hiszem azután, hogy megemlítettem a közelgő háborút. Amikor tudatosult benne, hogy valószínűleg soha többé nem lát, olyan fény csillant a szemében, mint egy éhes ragadozónak. Ehhez mérhető hihetetlen erő, mozgékonyság és kitartás szorult Lillandria vékony kis testébe. A sikolyait pedig hallhatta az egész ház, bár nem hiszem, hogy a családja ilyenekre számított – vigyorgott önelégülten a harcos, és mindenféle szégyenkezés nélkül nézte, ahogy az emlékbéli önmaga meztelenül öleli a kedvesét.  
>– Ez minden? - Piton egy megvető sóhajtás kíséretében elfordította a fejét.<br>– Nem. Amikor indulásra készen voltam, megáldott. Bosszúm és boldogságom teljes volt. Felkészültem a harcra, és a halálra – tette hozzá Nothus.


	8. Halott hölgyek

**8. Halott hölgyek**

– És meg is halt? – fintorgott Piton. A történet végül rosszabb lett, mint számított rá. Nem tartotta elképzelhetetlennek, hogy Nothus hazudik. Egy nő sem tagadja meg így a neveltetését és a családját, csak azért, hogy egy röpke órát tölthessen egy férfival, akit alig ismer… Nem hever az ágyon félájultan a gyönyörtől, miközben vörös haja szétterül a fehér lepedőn…  
>– Persze! – vágta rá az ifjú. – Akkor veszítettem el először a testem. A sárkánytűz általi halált nem javaslom… pokolian fáj!<br>– És mi lett a nővel? – a professzor remélte, hogy majd csak kicsikarja belőle a fájdalmas részleteket. Érezte, hogy van még valami tragédia a háttérben… nemcsak a kéretlenül feltárt intimitás, amit sehogy sem tudott kizárni az elméjéből…  
>– Mi lett volna? Gyerekeket szült, felnevelte őket, megöregedett, eltemette a férjét, és meghalt! Ahogy annak lennie kell! – de az ifjú hangja már kevésbé volt vidám.<br>– Hazudik! – vágta a ficsúr szemébe, amit gondolt.  
>– Már miért tennék ilyet? – vonta meg vállát Nothus. – Maga halott! Hamarosan tovább lép… ha van valaki, akivel őszinte lehetek, akkor az maga. Ez a jó a sírban elsuttogott titkokkal…<br>– Mit rejteget, hogy másnak nem beszélhet róla? – kapott az alkalmon Piton. Megint elemében érezte magát. Már a boldogan ölelkező emberek látványa keltette émelygés is alább hagyott. Vagy az a Lélekmámor miatt volt?  
>– Maga felderítő volt! Vagy kém vagy valami hasonló sötétben lopakodó patkány! – rikkantott fel Nothus. Az ital kezdett meglátszani a viselkedésén. Piton válaszra sem méltatta. Nem tetszett neki, hogy a másik rátapintott a lényegre.<br>– De jól látja… a lányomat rejtegetem… – itt olyan büszkén mosolyodott el a harcos, mintha egy világot teremtett volna. – Majd lehet, hogy róla is mesélek… de előbb mutasson be annak a csinos kis vörösnek, aki maga mellett áll! – csillant fel a harcos szeme.  
>Piton értetlenül kapta oldalra a fejét, és legnagyobb rémületére Lily állt mellette egy lélegzet elállítóan nőies csipkés hálóingben. Egyik kezét kicsit oldalra nyújtva, mintha meg akarná simogatni a professzor fejét. Az első, bár teljesen értelmetlen gondolata az volt, hogy ilyesmi sohasem történt köztük… akkor hogy jelenhet meg, mint az emléke… A düh csak egy kicsit később jött…<br>– Ne merjen rá nézni! – vetette rá magát Nothus-ra, és közben torkaszakadtából üvöltött. A harcos azonban nem rémült meg, és még akkor is mosolygott, amikor Piton teljes erőből arcon ütötte, és válaszul gyomron rúgta a tanárt. Aki igen csak meglepődött, hogy ez mennyire fáj, ahhoz képest, hogy már halott. Egy kicsit hátra is tántorodott, kénytelen volt elengedni Nothus-t, aki kissé bizonytalanul feltápászkodott.  
>– Ő csak egy emlék! Mit van úgy oda! – tért ki a következő ütés elől Nothus. A professzor bármit megadott volna érte, hogy vele legyen a pálcája. Amikor az ellenfele után lendült, észrevette, hogy Lily eltűnt. Mekkora hülyét csinált magából! Tényleg csak egy emlék volt… még az sem! Csak valamelyik perverz fantáziája! Hiszen ezt a hálóinget viselte, azon az éjszakán, amikor meghalt…<br>– … meghalt! – a gondolata utolsó szava fájdalmas hörgésként hagyta el az ajkát. Nem tudott tisztán gondolkozni! Az átkozott Lélekmámor! Átkozott Nothus!  
>– Ő akkor sincs itt! – kiáltott rá Nothus. – Ne aggódjon, biztonságban van, tőlem, mindenkitől…<br>Ő nem aggódik! – gondolta a professzor. – Ő retteg! Milyen lehet Lily túlvilága?  
>– Lehet két embernek közös túlvilága? – szegezte a tekintetét az ifjú harcosra, aki meglepetten pislogott néhányat.<br>– Lehetséges – felelte végül. – De meglehetősen ritka…, ha valakiknek annyira összefonódik a lelkük és az életük, hogy odaát a túlvilágaik fedik egymást…  
>– Mondjuk, ha feláldozzák az életüket egyetlen gyermekük védelmében… – folytak ki Pitonból alig hallhatóan a szavak.<br>– Mondjuk… ez történt? – kérdezte meg Nothus, és amikor nem kapott választ, nógatta egy kicsit az eltévedt lelket. – A gyermekükért haltak meg? Ő volt a felesége?  
>– Az enyém?... – vált kissé eszelőssé a professzor tekintete. – Egyik sem volt az enyém!<br>A harcos nem szólt közbe, hátha eléggé zaklatott állapotba került a másik, hogy mindent kitálaljon. De be kellett látnia, hogy ennél többre lesz szüksége, ha meg akarja törni az eltévedt lélek ellenállását.  
>– Jöjjön, igyon még egy kortyot – ajánlotta fel a kulacsát ismét Nothus, amikor a professzor már egy ideje a semmibe bámult, mintha mindjárt darabokra szakadna…<br>– Nem kell! Csak még jobban összezavar – ütötte félre az italt. – Mit csinál egyáltalán ez a kotyvalék?  
>– Megadja azt, ami elérhetetlen számunkra… az önfeledt mámort és boldogságot a holtak és halhatatlanok számára – felelt az ifjú. – De úgy látom maga csak még több szenvedésre vágyik…<br>– Ostobaságokat beszél – vetette oda Piton. Ezt a megjegyzést arra sem méltatta, hogy feldühödjön rajta.  
>– Valóban? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a harcos kihívóan. – Akkor hogy van az, hogy az én hölgyem emlékére alig várom, hogy ismét testem legyen, és ölelhessek valakit, maga meg az őrület határára sodródik?<br>– Maga közönséges! Egy agyatlan barbár harcos, fogalma sincs semmiről!  
>– Akkor mesélje el… – huppant el ismét Nothus, és természetesen ivott. – Fogadni mernék egy évi zsoldomban, hogy azok a zöld szemek tartották vissza a túlvilágtól… Meg tudom érteni, és is a nyakamat kockáztattam egész életemben egy vörössel keretezett zöld szempárért… igazából még most…<br>– Magának fogalma sincs semmiről – motyogta a professzor, meg se hallva, amit a másik mondott neki.  
>– Miért nem vette el a csinos vöröset? – tett fel konkrét kérdést Nothus, mert belátta, hogy magától a professzor nem fog semmit sem elmondani. Pedig ennek a nőnek valamiért kulcsszerepe van, azt zsigereiben érezte. Már a professzor túlvilágán is kiszúrta a lángoló vörös hajzuhatagot, csak akkor még nem tudta, hogy kihez tartozik.<br>– Lily a neve – mordult rá Piton. – Tisztelettel beszéljen róla, vagy megbánja! – nézett fenyegetően a betolakodóra.  
>– Természetesen, ahogy egy ilyen csodálatos nő megérdemli – emelte fel a kezét Nothus békülékenyen.<br>– Fogalma sincs mennyire…


	9. Az utolsó csepp

**9. Az utolsó csepp**

Piton végül elfogadott egy újabb kortyot a Lélekmámorból, mert szinte elviselhetetlennek tartotta azt az ürességet, ami a dühkitörése után benne keletkezett. Mintha Lily-vel kapcsolatos emlékei, az iránta táplált szerelme hirtelen kiszökött volna belőle, és e nélkül nem maradt volna benne semmi melegség, semmi eleven.  
>– Gyerekkoromban találkoztam vele először… – indultak meg a szavai, és igyekezett közlékenységét az elfogyasztott ital számlájára írni. – Egészen fiatalok voltunk mindketten. Ő nem tudta, hogy boszorkány, én meséltem neki először a varázsló világról. A legjobb barátom lett… vagyis az egyetlen – húzta keserű mosolyra a száját a professzor.<br>– És mi történt? Nem úgy beszél róla, mint akivel együtt öregedett meg? – idézte Nothus a professzor korábbi csipkelődő kérdését.  
>– Elkezdődött az iskola, és őt másik házba osztották be, mint engem. Onnantól minden évben távolabb került tőlem, és végül már szóba sem állt velem. Feleségül ment egy beképzelt tahóhoz, aki csak úgy fürdött az érdemtelenül megszerzett hírnévben – szorult ökölbe Piton keze, és mély hallgatásba burkolózott.<br>– Ennyi? – lepődött meg az ifjú. – Ezért vesztegel itt a semmi földjén? Mert egy aranyos kislányból beképzelt liba lett?  
>– Vigyázzon a szájára! – kiáltott rá a professzor.<br>– De most komolyan! Miért nem keresett egy másikat, aki nem ilyen felszínes? – nézett Nothus értetlenül a professzorra. Természetesen tudta, hogy ennél többről van szó. Nem véletlenül volt a vörös hajú Lily az eltévedt lélek áldozatai között. De ha nem magától mond ki bizonyos dolgokat, akkor olyan, mintha nem csinálnának semmit.  
>– Figyelmeztettem, hogy kellő tisztelettel beszéljen róla! – vágott vissza Piton. Elhatározta, hogy a Lily-vel szembeni tiszteletlenséget nem fogja eltűrni, kerüljön bármibe. Bár ötlete sem volt, hogyan árthatna ezen a síkon a ficsúrnak, eléggé bízott legilimentori képességeiben, ahhoz hogy kitaláljon valamit.<br>– Elnézést, de maga se beszél úgy róla! Akkor én minek tegyem! – háborodott fel Nothus. – Tíz mondatot tud mondani arról a nőről, aki miatt az örökkévalóságig száműzte önmagát egy ilyen sivár helyre… És még rólunk mondják, hogy érzéketlenek vagyunk!  
>– Inkább önként masírozok be a saját poklom fészkes fenekére, mint el kezdjek itt az elveszett szerelmemről nyavalyogni, ahogy azt maga tette! – fújta fel magát Piton. Hogy hihette egy pillanatig is, hogy ez a félnótás majd kíváncsi lesz az ő gondjaira. – Fogalmam sincs, hogyan lett magából harcos, ha ennyire nem tud parancsolni az érzelmeinek!<br>Nothus jóízűen felkacagott, még a könnye is kicsordult a nevetéstől. A tanár értetlenül nézett rá. Lehet, hogy az első gondolata volt a helyes, és nemcsak a testét, hanem a józan eszét is a csatatéren hagyta?  
>– Mi olyan mulatságos? – zsörtölődött a professzor.<br>– Én nem panaszkodtam Lillandriáról… hanem dicsekedtem vele – gyűrte le végül a jókedvét a harcos. – Pont úgy, ahogy a bajtársaimnak tettem volna, ha ezzel nem sodortam volna mindannyiunkat veszélybe. És becsülje meg az érzelmeit! Én ismerek olyat, akinek nincsenek, és higgye el nem boldog tőle!  
>– Hátha egyszer nincsenek érzelmei, hogyan lehetne boldog – nézet megvetően a másikra Piton. – Szerintem az érzelmeket túlértékelik! Csak bajt és szenvedést hoznak!<br>– Érdekes megközelítése a problémának – vonta meg a vállát Nothus. Sokkal nehezebb dolga lesz, mint gondolta, ha át akarja tessékelni a másvilágra ezt a csökönyös öszvért! Mintha szándékosan akarna rosszat magának!  
>– Hogyan érte el, hogy ne legyenek érzelmei? – kérdezte meg Piton, és nagyon ügyelt rá, hogy ne legyen egyértelmű, mennyire érdekli a téma.<br>– Végignézte, ahogy meghal a sárkánya, és az magával rántotta a lelkét… Ritkán fordul elő nálunk ilyesmi… mármint valódi, végleges halál… – Nothus-on látszott, nem szívesen beszél erről.  
>– Mi lett vele azután? – érdeklődött tovább a professzor.<br>– Semmi. Teszi tovább a dolgát most is… csak a szobroknak is több élet van a szemében, mint neki… A maga dolga, hogy mit csinál, de én vagyok az utolsó lény, akivel beszélhet az örökkévalóság hátralévő részében – nézett az ifjú a tanárra, aki a szoba közepén állt, és az ő arcát fürkészte. Majd Nothus feltápászkodott a helyéről, és kisétált az ajtón.  
>Amint az ifjú kitette a lábát a professzor megtántorodott, és ismét a földön találta magát. Nem kellett már erősnek mutatnia magát, harcolni a második adag Lélekmámor hatása ellen, ami egyre mélyebbre rántotta az elméjét. Amennyire uralkodott a saját elméjén és az érzelmein, míg élt, most az ital hatására annál elveszettebbnek érezte magát. Ráadásul a benne támadt hideg üresség sem akart múlni. Lily iránti szerelme volt eddig az egyetlen biztos, és megkérdőjelezhetetlen pont az életében, és most az a szörnyű érzése támadt, hogy valamilyen módon kicsúszik a kezei közül. Ez is annak az átkozott ficsúrnak a hibája!<br>Összeszedte minden erejét, és utána indult. Felelősségre fogja vonni, hogy mit művelt vele. Az ajtó kilincsén csak egy pillanatig tétovázott a keze, a túlvilága sem lehet rosszabb, mint az élete volt… bármi is várja odaát, szembenéz vele!


	10. Élnihalni valamiért

**10. Élni-halni valamiért**

Morcos sárkányról nem volt szó! Főleg, hogy akkora, mint egy emeletes ház, és fekete, mint a csillagtalan éj.  
>És láthatóan nem örült a professzor megjelenésének, amivel felébresztette szunyókálásból.<br>– Ne aggódjon! – szólalt meg Nothus, aki a bejárati ajtóhoz vezető néhány lépcsőn ült, és részegen nézte az elé táruló látványt! – Nem valódi! – bökött a fejével a sárkány felé.  
>– Ez a maga túlvilága? – vonta le a következtetést a professzor, amikor már mást is meglátott a fenyegető szörnyetegen kívül.<br>– Igen – szusszantotta Nothus, nem kifejezetten elégedetten. – De nem ilyennek kellene lennie! Eddig mindig a kedvenc csatáimat láttam újra, ha megnéztem, hogy milyen lenne a túlvilágom! Vagy az áldozataim vonultak el a szemem előtt! Ez valahogy nincs rendjén! – dohogott a harcos.  
>– Miért? – a professzor nem látott semmi rendelleneset. Létezik egyáltalán szabályos túlvilág?<br>Aztán neki is feltűnt. A sárkány egy szépen ápolt virágos kert mellett feküdt, ami egy vadszőlővel befutatott házikóhoz tartozott. Nem messze egy ásott kút fölé emelt kis tető cserepei vöröslöttek. A ház kéményéből vidáman gomolygott a füst. A közeli kis erdőben madarak csiripeltek. Egyszer csak kinyílt a házikó ajtaja, és Lillandria lépett ki rajta. Valószerűtlenül hosszú hajából ravasz fonatot készített. Kicsit idősebb volt, mint Nothus emlékeiben, de valahogy mégis sugárzott a szépsége. Odalépett a sárkányhoz, és valamit mondott neki, mire az óriási szörnyeteg felemelte az egyik szárnyát. Úgy nézett ki, mintha Lillandria valamilyen sérülését ápolná.  
>– Értem – mosolyodott el kárörvendően Piton. – Szóval hiába lett magából rettenthetetlen harcos, titkon mégis az egyszerű paraszti élet után ácsingózott, amibe beleszületett… Ha nem lennék halott, ez a jelenet könnyeket csalna a szemembe…<br>– Vigyázzon, tanár úr! – szólt rá hidegen Nothus. – Én magával ellentétben tényleg el tudom érni, hogy megbánja a szavait…  
>– Hogyan? – vonta fel a szemöldökét kihívóan Piton. – Maga sem hozta magával a varázspálcáját, ahogy én sem…<br>– Talán, mert nekem nincs is – állta a tekintetét az ifjú. – De ettől még meg tudom keresni a túlvilágán a maga törékeny kis virágszálát…  
>– Blöfföl! – vágta rá a professzor reflexből, de a szíve mélyén tisztában volt vele, hogy fogalma sincs mire képes a másik. Akár fizikailag, akár a jellemét illetően.<br>– Gondolja? – ivott még egyet a harcos. – Egyébként valószínűleg igaza van. Ez a helyzet olyan valószínűtlen és elképzelhetetlen a valóságban, hogy fel sem merült bennem, mint tudatos gondolat. Pedig határozottan kellemesnek tűnik… Úgy látszik nem csak a legbensőbb félelmeinkről, hanem a legbensőbb vágyainkról sem beszélünk. Ironikus, most hogy van miért élnem, lenne miért meghalnom is!  
>– Maga meghalna ezért? – lepődött meg Piton.<br>– Maga nem? Hogy együtt lehessen azzal a nővel, akit szeret? – nézett rá a harcos.  
>– Kevesebbért haltam meg – jelentette ki a professzor. Amikor a másik nem reagált semmit, folytatta. – Voldemort egy hatalmas fekete mágus volt, aki olyan sötét varázslatokat ismert, amikről még csak álmodni sem mertem. Csodálom, hogy nem hallott róla. Megtiszteltetésnek vettem, amikor beléphettem a követői közé, és halálfaló lett belőlem… – egy pillanatra megállt, amikor szórakozott mosoly jelent meg Nothus arcán, de mivel az ifjú továbbra is hallgatott, tovább mesélt.<br>– Azt hittem végre sikerül Lily-t is lenyűgöznöm vele, hiszen láthatóan vonzották a sikeres emberek, de pont az ellenkező hatást értem el vele, mint számítottam. Még azt az alapvető udvariasságot sem adta meg nekem innentől kezdve, mint egy idegennek. Azt hiszem, amennyire képes volt a gyűlöletre, annyira gyűlölt. Úgy gondoltam, hogy ez még mindig kevés neki, hiszen az a pojáca, akivel akkor járt, mindenben sikert sikerre halmozott, bármihez is fogott. Kapóra jött, hogy volt alkalmam kihallgatni egy jóslatot, ami a Nagyúr bukására vonatkozott, így még magasabbra emelkedhettem a Nagyúr kegyeiben. Hiszen megállíthatatlannak és legyőzhetetlennek tűnt, senkiben sem merült fel, hogy lenne olyan erő, ami végezhet vele. Voldemort úgy értelmezte a jóslatot, hogy Lily fia a kiválasztott, aki majd véget vet az uralmának, ezért az egész családot halálra ítélte. Ezt nem hagyhattam, így felkerestem a Sötét Nagyúr leghatalmasabb ellenségét, Dumbledore professzort, és arra kértem védje meg Lily-t. Ő cserébe azt akarta, hogy kémkedjek neki. Nem volt más választásom, így beleegyeztem. De hiába volt minden, mert elárulták Lily-ék rejtekhelyét, és a Nagyúr lemészárolta őket… egyedül a csecsemő fiuk élte túl csodával határos módon. Visszapattant róla a halálos átok, és megsemmisítette Voldemortot… – mondta végig Piton egy szuszra, kihasználva az alkalmat, hogy Nothus kivételesen nem szólt közbe. Kissé megkönnyebbült, hogy hangosan kimondta ezeket a szavakat. Nem sokszor fordult vele elő.  
>– Miért nem védte meg saját maga? – szegezte neki a kérdést a harcos.<br>– Tessék? – kerekedett ki a professzor szeme.  
>– Ha ennyire fontos volt magának a nő, miért nem ment oda hozzá, és figyelmeztette személyesen? Aludt a küszöbén, és védte meg az élete árán is?...<p> 


	11. Cél és eszköz

**11. Cél és eszköz**

Hogyan! Hogy ő is és az a beképzelt James Potter is megtudja, még mindig teljes szívével sóvárog Lily után! Hogy hiába minden sikere, a fekete mágiával kapcsolatosan felhalmozott kivételes tudása, ami minden vágyálmát felülmúlta, mégis üresnek és céltalannak érzi az életét! – villant át Piton agyán a válasz, de abban a pillanatban rájött, hogy ezt nem mondhatja ki hangosan. Nem ismerheti be, hogy a saját büszkesége miatt halt meg a számára legkedvesebb ember. De a felismerés ettől még bele fojtotta a szót… valamit gyorsan ki kellene találni, valamit mondani a ficsúrnak!...  
>– Nos? – nézett rá várakozásteljesen Nothus.<br>– Esélyem sem lett volna a Sötét Nagyúrral szemben – nyögte ki végül a professzor. – Az egyetlen megoldás Lily-ék elrejtése volt…  
>– És bosszút állt? – tett fel ismét egy ismerős kérdést az ifjú.<br>– Igen – erre már őszintén válaszolhatott. – Segítettem életben tartani Lily fiát, míg elég nagy nem lett ahhoz, hogy végezni tudjon Voldemorttal, aki időközben visszatért a halálból.  
>– Hogyan csinálta? Hogyan tért vissza a halálból? – támadt fel hirtelen Nothus érdeklődése.<br>– Horcruxokat használt, több darabra hasította lelkét, és elrejtette bennük – felelte Piton.  
>– Honnan tudott a létezésükről? – kapta fel a fejét a harcos.<br>– Ha jól tudom az iskola könyvtárában olvasott róluk a tiltott részlegen – felelte a professzor, de kezdte magát kellemetlenül érezni. Nyugtalanította Nothus nyugtalansága, ahogy az inge alatt megbúvó méretes medált markolászta.  
>– Ezt majd jelentenem kell, ha egyszer ismét kapcsolatba tudok lépni a feletteseimmel. Mostanában már nagyon ritkán bukkan fel olyan feljegyzés vagy tárgy, ami valóban kapcsolódna hozzánk, és bármilyen veszélyt jelentene, úgyhogy ezért nem is nagyon figyeljük a maguk világát. De ezek szerint néhány apróság mégis átvészelte a történelem viharait – magyarázta Nothus.<br>– Ez egy lélekvándorló varázslat?  
>– Természetesen. Normál körülmények között, ha nem egy polgárháború kellős közepén marcangolják szét a magunk fajta testét, mint ahogy az enyémet most, akkor ezzel a varázslattal zárják be valamilyen tárgyba a lelkét, hogy ne kelljen itt a homályzónában időznie, míg helyre hozzák a testét, vagy kap egy másikat – fejtette ki a harcos.<br>– Úgy beszél róla, mintha ez teljesen hétköznapi varázslat lenne – vonta fel a szemöldökét meglepetten a professzor. – És nem az egyike a legsötétebbeknek.  
>– Nálunk az is, mert mi nem úgy kötődünk a testünkhöz, mint maguk halandók. Azt elhiszem, hogy a maga Nagyurának meggyűlt a baja azzal, hogy kiszedje a lelkét a testéből, és közben életben is maradjon…<br>– Nekem már nem az uram! – mordult fel a professzor. – És nekem nem fogja bemesélni, hogy az a varázslat nem sötét mágia. Gyilkolni kell hozzá, hogy működjön, méghozzá feleslegesen, élvezetből!  
>– Persze, mert nem arra használják, amire való! A lábkörmét sem szablyával szokta levágni! – kiáltott fel Nothus. – És különben is ez a fekete-fehér mágia megkülönböztetés a maguk rögeszméje! A mágia egy eszköz, se nem jó, se nem rossz. Teljesen a varázslón múlik, hogy milyen célra használja!<br>– Ez azért nem kicsi csúsztatás! – ellenkezett a professzor.  
>– Valóban? Nem látott még olyan hadifoglyot, akit gyógyító varázslattal kínoztak félőrültre! – jött ki egyre jobban a sodrából a harcos. Piton sejtette, hogy nem csak az ital beszél belőle. Nem olyannak tűnt a beszélgető társa, mint aki vérre menő mágia elméleti vitákat szokott folytatni szabadidejében.<br>– Feleslegesen húzza fel magát ennyire – jegyezte meg a tanár.  
>– Igaza van! – sóhajtott egyet Nothus. – Csak mi lélekvándorlók nehezen beszélünk objektíven erről a témáról. Elég sok és komoly konfliktus forrása volt ez a történelmünk folyamán a halandókkal. És sajnos ezt, a legfőbb félreértést sohasem sikerült tisztáznunk… Azt még mindig nem mondta el, hogyan halt meg! – váltott hirtelen témát Nothus.<br>– Voldemort végzett velem, amikor úgy gondolta, hogy akadályozom a terveit – vágta rá a professzor, mert annyira meglepődött.  
>– Ezek szerint a visszatérése után is szolgálta?<br>– Másképpen, hogyan tudtam volna kémkedni utána? – kérdőjelezte meg ismét a harcos értelmi képességét Piton.  
>– Ezt komolyan mondja? Azt az embert szolgálta, aki megölte az asszonyát? Mondja, meg is korbácsolta magát lefekvés előtt, csakhogy nehogy jót aludjon? Nehogy egy bizonyos liliomról álmodjon hálóingben? És lebukott, azért halt meg? – Nothus szavai olyanok voltak, mint az apró pengék. Piton megesküdött volna, hogy érezte, ahogy beléhasítanak. De hát ezek csak szavak…<br>– Nem buktam le – válaszolt hidegen a ficsúrnak. – Nap, mint nap szemébe néztem annak az embernek, akit a legjobban gyűlöltem a világon, és minden lélegzetvételemmel a halálát kívántam, de neki fogalma sem volt róla. Sőt a leghűségesebb, legodaadóbb szolgájának hitt, a jobb keze voltam! – húzta ki magát a professzor. Végre volt, amire kétség kívül büszke lehetett. Még ez idegesítő senkiházi sem fogja tudni lekicsinyelni a teljesítményét.  
>– Kiráz magától a hideg! – kelt fel Nothus a lépcsőről. – Még jó, hogy a barátom, és nem az ellenségem – csapott a professzor vállára, majd fütyörészve elindult a túlvilági tájon.<p> 


	12. Erős asszonyok

**12. Erős asszonyok**

Ha engem a barátjának tart, akkor milyenek lehetnek az ellenségei! – ötlött fel Pitonban, miközben igyekezett lépést tartani a harcossal, aki nagyon céltudatosan haladt előre. Ahogy közel értek a sárkányhoz és a házikóhoz, minden szertefoszlott, és a helyét elfoglaló táj megszólalásig hasonlított a Szellemtanyát körbe vevő területre. Tehát ismét az élők világát látják, állapította meg a professzor.  
>– Az mennyivel nemesebb cselekedet, szó nélkül tűrni, hogy az állítólagos szerelmünk egy másik férfival élje le az életét. Méghozzá egy elég silány példánnyal! – találta meg a hangját a professzor, amint utolérte Nothus-t.<br>– Mit kellett volna tennem? Egyik katonai táborból a másikba cipelni Lillandriát, mint az ágyasom? – nézett hátra a válla fölött a harcos, félig elszabadult haja csak úgy röpködött. – Mire véget ért a háború már meghalt végelgyengülésben… Nem igazán rajtam múlott.  
>– Tévedtem, magához képest én vagyok az érzelgős… – jegyezte meg sarkosan Piton.<br>– Nem kellett azért Lillandriát félteni. A férje pont olyan intelligens volt, mint amilyennek látszott, szóval Lill kétszer körbeszaladta, mire ő egyszer kigondolt valamit. Született öt vagy hat gyereke, akiket imádott, és nem vennék rá mérget, hogy mindnek a férje volt az apja. Azonkívül igyekeztem támogatni mindenben a családot, szóval anyagilag sem álltak rosszul. Én negyed ilyen életet sem tudtam volna neki nyújtani, függetlenül attól, hogy mennyire szerettem. Meg ki tudja, lehet, hogy rettenetesen horkolt, és nem maradtam volna meg mellette egyébként sem – vigyorgott Nothus.  
>A professzor csak egy fintorgásra méltatta az ifjút.<br>– Hová megyünk egyáltalán? – kérdezte meg, amikor már meglehetősen messze kerültek a Szellemtanyától. Kellemetlen volt ilyen távol tartózkodnia a halála helyszínétől…  
>– Megkeressük a sárkányomat – felelte Nothus. – Én elsősorban harcos vagyok, úgyhogy leginkább az ahhoz kapcsolódó varázslatokat ismerem. Fogalmazhatnánk úgy is, hogy én vagyok az izom, Sirlanisz, pedig az ész, és persze a szépség – állt meg egy nagyobbacska szikla előtt.<br>– Sirlanisz?  
>– Ő a sárkányom. Ha egy mód van rá, ne vegye elő a lehengerlő modorát, mert lehet, hogy fájdalmas élményben lesz része – mászott fel az ifjú a sziklára.<br>– Fogalmam sincs, hogy miről beszél – kérte ki magának a professzor, de azért nehezen nyomta el a szája sarkában játszó mosolyt. Már majdnem feldobottnak érezte magát, a Lélekmámor még mindig ott duruzsolt az ereiben.  
>Alig bírt a kíváncsiságával. Most tényleg kiderült, hogy igazat mondott-e a betolakodó. Ha igen, akkor egy olyan tapasztalatot fog szerezni, amit emberemlékezet óta senki. Mintha egy mugli egy titánnal ülne le kávézni.<br>Nothus néhány szót szólt sárkány nyelven, amitől a professzornak olyan érzése támadt, mintha tőrt döftek volna a fülébe, és néhányszor megforgatták volna.  
>– Elnézést! – szólt oda a harcos, miközben a mellkasából egy először halvány rózsaszín, majd egészen vörös lüktető csáp nőtt ki. Pontosabban valószínűleg eddig is ott volt, csak most vált láthatóvá. Piton érdeklődve figyelte az eseményeket. Nemsokára egy eget-földet megrengető üvöltés jött válaszul, és egy fekete sárkány alakja szakította át az ég szövetét. A repedésben olyan sötétséget pillantott meg, amit nagyon gyorsan igyekezett elfelejteni.<br>Igazat kellett Nothus-nak adnia. A sárkány valóban a legkecsesebb lény volt, amit valaha látott, de előbb varázsolja rózsaszínre a haját, minthogy ezt el is ismerje neki.  
>A sárkány alig néhány méterrel előttük landolt, a légörvény belekapott Piton hajába és a köpenyét denevér szárnyként lebegtette mögötte. Nothus lehajtotta a fejét, a tekintetét a földre szegezte, a sárkány követette a példáját, míg össze nem ért a homlokuk, eltűntetve ezzel a vörösen lüktető nyúlványt, ami összekötötte őket. A professzor úgy vélte, hogy ez valamiféle erős mentális kötelék lehet, hogy még itt a senki földjén is megtalálják egymást.<br>A bestia körvonalai hirtelen megremegtek, és egy fekete hajú, fehér bőrű nő állt a helyén, akinek telt nőies vonalai voltak, valószínűleg az előrehaladott terhességének köszönhetően.  
>– Részeg vagy? – nézett rá szigorúan Sirlanisz az ifjúra. Piton látott már hóhért, aki ennél szívet melengetőbben tekintett az áldozatára.<br>– Csak egy kicsit – mosolygott Nothus, akit nem rendített meg a szigor.  
>– Gondoltam, mert különben nem rángattál volna ide ok nélkül!<br>– Nem ok nélkül! – tiltakozott a harcos. – Látod… ő itt a cimborám… Hogy is hívnak?  
>Cimborád a… – táncolt a nyelve hegyén Pitonnak a gondolat, de aztán úgy volt vele, valószínűleg nem érdemes gorombáskodnia Nothus-szal, míg itt van a házi sárkánya.<br>– Perselus Piton – felelte végül hidegen.  
>– Örvendek! – derült fel Nothus. – Tudod, annyira el voltunk foglalva, hogy elfelejtettünk megfelelően bemutatkozni – fordult ismét a sárkány felé, aki csak egy enyhe fejcsóválással jelezte a véleményét.<br>– Örülök, hogy megismerhetem, Sirlanisz… – hajtotta meg a fejét udvariasan a professzor a sárkány felé, bár fogalma sem volt, hogyan kell helyesen megszólítani egy sárkányt. A Sirlanisz kisasszony vagy asszony elég bizarrul hangzott volna, és lehet, hogy udvariatlan is.  
>Valószínűleg nem véthetett hatalmasat a sárkány etikett ellen, mert Sirlanisz csak megbiccentette a fejét viszonzásul, és nem letépte az övét.<br>A professzor kénytelen-kelletlen belátta, hogy a ficsúr nem hazudott. A mítoszok szerint a lélekvándorlók sárkányai emberi formát tudtak ölteni, és ők tanították meg az embereket az élettel és halállal kapcsolatos mágiára. Egyes változatok szerint a világ teremtésének titkát is ők őrizték, vagy egyenesen ők bábáskodtak a születésénél. Ha a pletykáknak a fele sem igaz, akkor a mítoszoknak még kisebb hányadát kell komolyan venni. Az azonban vitathatatlan volt, hogy ez a lény itt előtte félelmetes erővel rendelkezett, csak úgy vibrált körülötte az energia, pedig valószínűleg csak a lelke jelent meg ezen a síkon.  
>– Szóval azért hívtalak, mert szükségem lenne a segítségedre… – magyarázott tovább Nothus a sárkányának.<br>– A régi testednek sajnos nem sikerült minden darabját megtalálnunk, így nem tudjuk helyre állítani. Új testet, pedig nem tudok neked szerezni, míg tart ez a felfordulás – vágott közbe Sirlanisz türelmetlenül.  
>– Ja, nem az kell! – vigyorodott el a harcos. – Jó itt nekem, úgyis ezer éve nem voltam szabadságon, ha jól sejtem, az én kardforgató kezemen nem múlik most semmi.<br>– Valóban nem – bólintott a sárkány. – Akkor mit szeretnél?  
>– Meg kellene keresned nekem egy túlvilágot… - halkította le önkéntelenül Nothus a hangját.<br>– Minek? – Sirlanisz már kevésbé takarékoskodott a hangerővel. – Nem elég, hogy Lélekmámorral itatsz egy halandó lelket, most még a túlvilágon is garázdálkodni akarsz!  
>– Semmi ilyesmi! Csak belesnénk egy kicsit! – vette elő a legmegnyerőbb mosolyát Nothus. Egy rövid ideig a tekintete összekapcsolódott a sárkányéval.<br>– Rendben – sóhajtotta ingerülten Sirlanisz. – Hogy hívják?  
>– Mit is mondott, mi a családneve Lily-nek? – fordult a professzorhoz Nothus.<p> 


	13. A vörös liliom nyomában

**13. A vörös liliom nyomában**

– Nem mondtam… – kapcsolta össze a tekintetét a professzor Nothus-éval. Ha ficsúr tovább erőlteti ezt az ostobaságot, hogy nézzék meg Lily-t a túlvilágon, vagyis Lily túlvilágát, akkor Sirlanisz jelenléte sem fogja visszatartani attól, hogy kiossza a szemtelenségéért.  
>Ezt nem gondolhatja komolyan – markolt bele ismét a jeges félelem Pitonba. – Hogy juthat ilyesmi egyáltalán az eszébe! Alig talált szavakat a felháborodására.<br>– Nem a fizikai világban viselt nevét kérdeztem, te szerencsétlen! – nézett lesújtóan Sirlanisz az ifjúra, ezzel megszakítva a szem-párbajt.  
>– Sajnos a valódi nevét nem tudom, és most nem is nagyon tudunk utána nézni – vonta meg a vállát a lesújtott.<br>– Maga közel állt hozzá? – sóhajtott fel a sárkány, miközben Piton felé fordult.  
>– Nem! – vágta rá a professzor azonnal.<br>– De igen! – kontrázott Nothus. – Meghalt azért a nőért! Biztos tudja a nevét!  
>A professzor nem igazán tudta, hogy mit akarnak tőle, csak azt, hogy ameddig nem adja oda, addig Lily nyugalma érintetlen marad.<br>– Az elég lesz! – bólintott a sárkány. – Hogyan szólítaná azt a nőt?  
>– Lily-nek természetesen – felelte hűvösen a professzor.<br>– Akkor, ha kettesben lennének, ha újra a karjába zárhatná… – fürkészte Sirlanisz a legapróbb reakcióit is. Valahogy furcsán idegenül hangzottak az ő szájából ezek a szavak. Mintha nem ismerné igazán a jelentésüket.  
>A professzor elhatározta, hogy hallgat. Tegyenek vele bármilyen szörnyűséget, nem fogja még egyszer elárulni Lily-t. Míg bármennyire is ura önmagának…<br>… de aztán megérezte a vállán a leheletnyi súlyt, az orrát megcsapta egy ismerős illat, és egy édes hang a nevét suttogta… A hang felé fordult, és Lily ott állt mellette… szebben, mint valaha… és úgy csúszott ki a szó… nem is, nemcsak a száján… az egész lényéből szállt fel, minden apró rezdüléséből…  
>– Életem…<br>– Tökéletes! – kiáltott fel Sirlanisz, és a világ örvényleni kezdett körülöttük, olyan sebességgel, amibe Piton szinte beleszédült. És még meg sem állapodott a világ, amikor már tudta, hogy elveszett. Ha volt még egy szemernyi tartása, büszkesége, ereje ezen a köztes síkon; ha volt egy halvány reménye, hogy nem rontotta el az életét, akkor az hamarosan szerte fog foszlani, abban a pillanatban, amikor az örvénylés Lily túlvilágaként szilárdul meg.  
>Nem tévedett.<br>A saját lehetséges túlvilágával ellentétben ezt a valódi, aktív túlvilágot egy hajszálnál is vékonyabb hártya választotta el tőlük. Piton inkább érezte a jelenlétét, mint látta.  
>Amit látott viszont az Lily Potter volt. Gyűlölte így hívni a lányt, de most nem tehetett mást. A férjével és a tízéves forma fiával éppen vacsorához készülődtek, és a kis Harry lelkesen mesélt valamit. Az elhangzó szavakat nem értette, de a jelenethez szükségtelen volt a kommentár.<br>Igazán sosem hitt benne, hogy Lily bármilyen más körülmények között boldog lehet, de hát akkor el kellett volna ismernie, hogy lehetetlent kíván. Valóban, igazán lehetetlent. És akkor mihez kezdett volna… mihez kezdjen most!  
>– Jé, a fiú az anyja szemét örökölte – lepődött meg hangosan Nothus. Piton meg is feledkezett a másik két lélekről – Hogy neked mekkora mázlid van, hogy nem lánynak született!<br>Piton egy pillanatig fel sem fogta, mit hallott, csak reflexből akart visszavágni az öntelt hólyagnak. Amikor viszont megtörtént, akkor már vért kívánt.  
>– Megöllek! – ugrott Nothus-nak, Sirlanisz azonban közéjük lépett, és az őrjöngő szellem lepattant róla, mint egy sziklafalról.<br>– Nem értem… – kezdte a harcos, de a sárkány beléfojtotta a szót.  
>– Sétálj egyet! – a harcos erre méltatlankodva arrébb vonult.<br>A professzor utána vetette volna magát, ha a sárkány nem tartja fél kézzel.  
>Hogy viseli el ez az erős és intelligens lény egy olyan alantas és alpári személynek a közelségét, mint Nothus. Fattyú! Nagyon találó név! – háborogtak Piton gondolatai.<br>A lovasaink a mi gyengeségeink. Nélkülük kevésbé lennénk elevenek – hangzott a fejében Sirlanisz válasza.  
>– Tessék? – a professzor ismét elveszítette a talajt a lába alól, de most ő örvénylett, nem pedig a világ körülötte.<br>Ennek nincs semmi értelme – sikoltott fel az elméje, mert egyrészről tudta, hogy a sárkánynak igaza van, de mégsem volt képes felfogni ezt az igazságot. Annyira szembe ment mindennel, amiben hitt, és ami oly sok éven át életben tartotta. Mintha hirtelen azt próbálná meg elhinni, hogy szükségtelen levegőt venni az életben maradáshoz.  
>Miért tartana valaki szándékosan gyengeséget? – bukkant felszínre egy már-már koherens gondolat. – Mint egy háziállatot…<br>Mert nélküle nincs élet – felelte Sirlanisz. – Az élet törékeny… Ha nem hordozol magadban gyengeséget, akkor talán észre sem veszed, hogy mikor vetsz véget neki…  
>Piton már üvöltött a fájdalomtól, mert tudta, hogy ezek a szavak, valahogy rá is vonatkoznak. Ha felfogja őket, akkor átrendezik az életét, talán a lelkét is, kiszakítják abból a csapdából, amibe oly sok évvel ezelőtt került, amikor megpillantotta Lily-t.<br>Túlélhet-e valaki ilyesmit, vagy apró darabokra szakad a lelke, mert a mérhetetlen fájdalom, amit most érzett, az erre utalt…


	14. Vaksötét

**14. Vaksötét**

Piton sűrű, szirupos sötétségre eszmélt, ami szépen lassan fojtogatta. Valamikor a sárkánnyal folytatott beszélgetése alatt süllyedt bele, és most kétségbeesetten igyekezett kikecmeregni belőle. Fogalma sem volt, hogy ezt hogyan tehetné meg, mivel nem érzékelte a külvilágot. Semmit a sötétségen kívül! Még hang sem jött ki a torkán! Legalábbis ő nem hallotta. Életében először kezdett eluralkodni a rajta a pánik! Nem maradhat így összezárva a saját gondolataival! Nem! Azok után nem, amit a sárkány mondott neki! Pedig nemrég még bármit megtett volna, hogy semmivé legyen…

– Elnézést kell kérnem!  
>A professzor sosem gondolta volna, hogy ekkora megkönnyebbülés érez egyszer Nothus hangjának hallatán. Végre volt valami, ami megtörte ezt a rettenetes sötétséget.<br>– Mi történt? – szedte össze minden energiáját, hogy feltegye ezt a kérdést. Reménykedett benne, hogy tényleg sikerült is neki. A szemét egyelőre nem nyitotta ki, csak szépen lépésenként!  
>– Elájultál – jött a válasz. Igen! A másik meghallotta!<p>

Elájult? Ő? Nagyszerű! Gyerekkora óta nem történt vele ilyesmi, amikor egyszer sikerült 40 fokos lázat produkálnia. Még akkor sem, amikor értesült Lily haláláról. Csak néhány emléke esett ki, arról az időről, alig néhány óra veszett el, de magánál volt. És most sikerült pont Nothus előtt úgy viselkednie, mint valami érzékeny virágszál. Mindezt azért, mert egy sárkány… mit is csinált vele? Most így hirtelen nem tudta felidézni, hogy mi is volt olyan rettenetes abban, amit Sirlanisz mondott.  
>Kinyitotta a szemét, de a sötétség nem változott! Az nem lehet!<br>– Nem látok! – kiáltott fel. Ez volt egyike azoknak a nagyon kevés dolgoknak, amitől rettegett. A vakság! Félelmét sosem sikerült felszámolnia, csak jó mélyen eltemetni magában.  
>– Semmi baj! Sirlanisz mondta, hogy ez lesz – jött valahonnan Nothus válasza. – A gyógyulási folyamat része!<br>– Meddig fog tartani? – most már próbált nyugodtabban reagálni. Még az hiányozna, hogy még ki is boruljon a ficsúr előtt.  
>– Az attól függ, hogy mennyire vagy makacs, és mennyire állsz ellen – válaszolt Nothus némi együttérzéssel.<br>Akkor nagyon sokáig! – rémült meg a professzor. – Talán sosem lesz vége!  
>– Hol vagyok?– beszélt tovább, nehogy elárulja, milyen állapotban van.<br>– Ugyanazon a helyen, ahol meghaltál. Talán még ugyanabban a pózban is.  
>– Hogy kerültem ide? – próbált meg felkelni, hátha az jobban megy, mint a látás, de a tagjai izzó fájdalommal reagáltak. Összeszorította a fogát, míg enyhült a gyötrelem. Valami derengett már a sárkány szavaiból…<br>– Sirlanisz hozott ide, szerinte megnyugtat, majd ez a hely – magyarázta a harcos.  
>– Úgy érted?...<br>– Igen, a karjába vett, és idehozott. Gondoltam, azt még rosszabbul viselnéd, ha én tettem volna ugyanezt – Nothus hangján megérződött az alig elfojtott vigyorgás.  
>– Hálás köszönetem – felelte a professzor, a hangjával gyémántot lehetett volna aprítani. Egyre jobb! Nothus végignézte, ahogy ájultan hever egy nő karjában! Ez akkor is mérhetetlenül megalázó, ha a hölgy történetesen sárkány.<br>– Nem gondoltam, hogy Sirlanisz ennyire meg fog cincálni – jegyezte meg Nothus némi megbánással. – Most egy kicsit feszült a terhessége miatt…  
>– Pedig azt hittem, hogy a terhesség alatt a nők kivirulnak – felelte epésen Piton.<br>– Kivéve, ha közben egy polgárháború vesztes oldalán harcolnak – mosolyodott el a harcos. – Egyébként úgy véli, hogy most egy darabig kellemetlen lesz, értsd: úgy fogod magad érezni, mint akit feldaraboltak, de rendbe fogsz jönni.  
>– Mit csinált velem? – érdeklődött a professzor, mert valóban iszonyatosan fájt mindene. Mintha megrágta, és kiköpte volna egy sárkány.<br>– Egy kicsit átrendezte a lelked, pontosabban elmondta azokat a dolgokat, amik mentén majd átrendeződik a lelked…  
>Piton kifejezetten intelligens embernek tartotta magát, aki mind a legilimencia és az oklumencia tudományában jártas, olyannyira, hogy az egyik legfélelmetesebb sötét varázslót is az orránál fogva tudta vezetni éveken át. De mostanában egyre többször képtelen volt követni, hogy Nothus vagy adott esetben Sirlanisz miről beszél! És ez egyáltalán nem tetszett neki!<br>És mégis mióta tegeződnek ezzel az aljas kis…  
>– Az miért is jó nekem? – sziszegte a fogai között, és nemcsak a fájdalomtól.<br>– Szerintem, ha befejeződik ez a folyamat, akkor igencsak készen állsz, majd arra, hogy tovább lépj.  
>– És ennek örülnöm kellene! – kiáltott fel magából kikelve. A fájdalom kezdte elvenni az eszét, már nem számított semmi. Csak, hogy üvöltsön és tomboljon!<br>– Elméletileg, akkor már másmilyen lesz a túlvilágod… nem szeretnél Lily-vel élni, ahogy azt életedben eltervezted – érdeklődött Nothus óvatosan.  
>– Az nem Lily lenne! Csak az elmém egy morbid játéka! Nem kellenek fantomok és szellemek! – most már tajtékzott.<br>– Nem, a lelked kívánsága lenne – javította ki a harcos, akit egy cseppet sem zavart a másik dühkitörése. Már régen számított valami ilyesmire. Nem gondolta, hogy egy sárkány közreműködése kell ahhoz, hogy megvalósuljon.  
>– De én nem lennék az övé! Igaz? Amit láttunk, az nem a Lily által kívánt James Potter volt, ugye! – megint megpróbált felállni, nem törődve vele, hogy szinte darabokra esett a kíntól.<br>– Igen, igazad volt. Közös a túlviláguk, ami elég ritkaság. Azt jelenti, hogy valóban lelki társak voltak…  
>Nem hallotta Nothus válaszának a végét, mert megint örvényleni kezdett benne valami. Az a kis kapaszkodó is kicsúszott a kezei közül, amit Nothus hangja jelentett számára, és ami a sötétség felszínén tartotta.<p> 


	15. Enyhülés

**15. Enyhülés**

Amikor a professzor ismét magához tért, eldöntötte, hogy nem kommunikál többet Nothus-szal. Elege volt belőle! Mióta a ficsúr segíteni próbált neki, jobban szenvedett, mint életében bármikor, pedig már a Cruciatus átokhoz is volt szerencséje. El nem űzheti a betolakodót, de levegőnek nézheti. Egyszer majdcsak megunja a zaklatását. Szerencsére úgy tűnt, hogy nincs is itt. Legalábbis nem szólt hozzá, ami tökéletesen megfelelt a professzornak.  
>Haladéktalanul hozzáfogott, hogy hozzászoktassa az elméjét a sötétséghez.<br>Rettenetes volt a szorítása, de ennél már nem lesz rosszabb! – magyarázta magának. – Változatlan marad az örökkévalóság hátralévő részében! És ez nem olyan, mintha életében vakult volna meg, itt nem szorul senki segítségére, nem lesz kiszolgáltatott és szánalmas! Ez a vakság más!  
>Gondolatait egy fésű szakította félbe, ahogy lágyan kiemelt egy tincset a hajából, és végigsiklott rajta…<br>Ugye, nem Nothus kezdte el megfésülni! – rémült meg jobban, mint azt szavakkal kifejezhette volna. Már éppen valami vaskos káromkodással akarta a ficsúr tudtára adni, hogy mit gondol róla és hova dugja a fésűjét, amikor alkalmi fodrásza énekelni kezdett.

Pontosabb inkább csak dúdolt egy olyan dalt, amit már valószínűleg számtalanszor elénekelt, mert néha jelzésszerűen motyogta is a szövegét, de már nem tartotta fontosnak, hogy ki is ejtse a szavakat. Már benne élt a dal minden eleme, elég volt felidéznie…  
>A professzor szóhoz sem jutott, olyan megnyugtató volt az éneklő lány hangja. Tisztán és ártatlanul csengett, mármint e szavak valódi jelentése szerint, nem pedig a naivitás szinonimájaként. Meg sem mozdult, mert félt, hogy valahogy megtöri a varázst. Azt a kellemes érzést, ami a feje tetejéről indult ki, és szétáradt az egész testében. Amitől megnyugodott! Már el is felejtette, hogy milyen ez az állapot… amikor az elméje megpihen, és nem keres ellenséget minden sötét sarokban vagy kihívást mindenben és mindenkiben. Amikor… elégedett? Ahogy a feszültség oldódott benne, úgy fájtak egyre kevésbé a sárkány okozta sebek. Sírni tudott volna megkönnyebbülésében, ahogy csillapult a fájdalom.<br>– Nincs semmi baj – szólalt meg a hang, most már célirányosan simogatta a fejét, mintha olvasott volna a reakcióiban. – Mindig az átmeneti állapot a legrosszabb – folytatta a hang. Egészen vékonyka volt, mintha nagyon fiatal vagy nagyon törékeny lányhoz tartozna. Az illata pedig egy gyógynövényére emlékeztette a professzort, amiből fájdalomcsillapító főzetet lehet készíteni.  
>De hogyan kerülhetett ide? Ő is itt ragadt a homályzónában? Az emléke nem lehetett, mert még hasonlóval sem találkozott életében.<br>– Ez egy kicsit hideg lesz – figyelmeztette a lány, mielőtt valamilyen illatos folyadékkal kezdte el locsolni a professzor testét. Furcsa módon nem lett tőle vizes, mintha azonnal beszívódott volna a testébe, és belülről enyhítette volna a fájdalmat.  
>Önkéntelenül felnyögött a megkönnyebbüléstől, mintha gyógyírt kapott volna a valaha volt összes fájdalmára. Sosem hitte volna, hogy létezik ilyesmi, hogy valaki ennyire elevennek, és normálisnak érezze magát. Mintha a lehető legtökéletesebb helyet foglalná el a világmindenségben.<br>– Így ni, ez majd segít gyorsabban meggyógyulni – csivitelte a lány, olyan gyengédséggel, amit még az édesanyjától sem kapott meg soha a professzor.  
>Szerette volna megragadni ez a hangot, vagy bárkit, akihez tartozik, és soha többet el nem engedni! Most, hogy már tudta, ilyesmi létezik, soha többé nem lel majd nyugalmat. Ez tökéletes! Ahogyan sohasem akart mást, miután meglátta Lily tökéletességét!<br>Szerette volna ezt elmondani a hangnak, de valahogy nem találta a szavakat, és csak szánalmas nyöszörgésre futotta. És legnagyobb meglepetésére nem szégyellte magát, amiért elgyengült. A bűntudat legapróbb morzsája sem keserítette meg az örömét! Hihetetlen volt.  
>– Nyugodj meg! Itt vagyok! – tette a homlokára a kezét a hang gazdája. – Próbálj meg aludni, majd én vigyázok rád…<br>Vigyáz rá! Miért? Hogyan? Rá nem vigyáz senki, senkinek sem fontos annyira. Nem is ismeri őt… miért ilyen kedves? Miért? – akart felkiáltani, de hamarosan álomba ringatta a simogatás egyenletes üteme és az ismét felhangzó ének.


	16. Ráébredés

**16. Ráébredés**

Mély, pihentető álomból ébredt a professzor. A tagjai ólomnehezek voltak, de az elméje egészen tiszta és kipihent, a szelleme pedig… boldog.  
>Az orrát még mindig betöltötte titokzatos ápolójának illata. Gyorsan kinyitotta a szemét, hogy megnézhesse magának a hang gazdáját, és reménykedett benne, hogy már helyre jött a látása.<p>

Nem kellett csalódnia, a szeme tökéletesen működött, de hiába, mert nem volt mit látni vele. Egyedül volt a szobában! Ez a tény mélységesen megdöbbentette! Fel sem merült benne az a lehetőség, hogy a hang egyedül hagyja, amikor azt ígérte, vigyáz rá! Ez felháborító!  
>Miért is?<br>Miért is lenne egy vadidegennek kötelessége vigyázni rá? Mert megígérte? Mennyi hamis ígéretet és esküt látott már életében? Nem volt elég, hogy ne higgyen már nekik? És tulajdonképpen miért is akarja, hogy valaki vigyázzon rá? Eddig sem volt szüksége senkire, és ezen a helyen már nemigen eshet semmi baja. Főleg, ha egyszer Nothus is felhagy a lelkes segítségnyújtással.  
>Apropó Nothus, még őt sem látta sehol, pedig most hasznos lett volna, hátha tudja, ki volt a hang. Vagy köze van a megjelenéséhez! Csak a helyzet tisztázása végett! Elképzelhetőnek tartotta, hogy valamiféle varázslat áldozata lett. Bár egyelőre ötlete sem volt, hogy mit akarhatott elérni a hang gazdája.<p>

Hiába kiabált azonban a ficsúr után nem jött válasz. Végül nem győzte tovább cérnával, feltápászkodott a helyéről a fal repedéseibe kapaszkodva, és elkezdte átkutatni a Szellemszállást.  
>Gyötrelmesen lassan haladt, mert a teste nem akart neki engedelmeskedni, és ha nagyon erőltette, akkor iszonyatos fájdalom járta át. De hajtotta előre az a felfedezés, hogy nemcsak az ápolóját nem látja, de semmi nyomát sem annak, hogy itt járt.<br>Lehet, hogy megőrült és hallucinálta az egészet? Az nem lehet! Annak a hangnak léteznie kell! – üvöltött fel benne valami, amit minden erejével igyekezett elnyomni. Mikor változott ilyen tehetetlen nyavalygó alakká! Azonnal véget kell vetnie ennek az elmebajnak!

Miután végzett a felső emelettel, a lépcsőn lefelé menet összetalálkozott Nothus-szal. Az ifjú leplezetlen meglepődéssel szemlélte a professzort.  
>– Még nem szabadna felkelned! – pirított rá, amikor végre felocsúdott. – Most csak azzal foglalkozz, hogy…<br>– Ki volt az a lány? – szakította félbe türelmetlenül a professzor.  
>– Milyen lány? – kérdezett vissza gyanakodva Nothus, és közbe a professzor vonásait fürkészte.<br>– Aki nemrég itt járt, és ápolt engem – sürgette a választ Piton.  
>– Járt itt valaki? – kezdett ideges lenni a ficsúr. – És hogy nézett ki?<br>– Honnan tudjam, amikor vak voltam? – kiáltott fel a professzor. Hogy lehet valaki ennyire gyengeelméjű! – Ezek szerint nem te küldted?  
>– Nem… nem lehet, hogy csak képzelted? Vagy valamelyik élénk emléked látogatott meg? – vonta meg a vállát Nothus.<br>Én is ettől félek – villant át a professzor agyán, de rögtön el is hessegette a gondolatot.  
>– Ha az én emlékem lett volna, akkor nem gondolod, hogy tudnám, ki az? – jegyezte meg, és igyekezett minden megvetését belesűríteni a hangjába.<br>– Akkor álmodtad. Magányos férfiembereknél ez normális – vigyorodott el Nothus. – Gyere, feküdj le, így sosem fogsz meggyógyulni.  
>A harcos felajánlotta a segítségét, de félúton megállt a keze, majd közel hajolt a professzorhoz és körbeszimatolta. Piton önkéntelenül hátrább lépett, mélységes undorral az arcán.<br>– Igazad van – kiáltott fel az ifjú. – Valaki tényleg járt itt, méghozzá közülünk való, mert csak úgy bűzlesz egy erős fájdalomcsillapító varázslattól!  
>Piton majdnem felsóhajtott a megkönnyebbüléstől. Nem álmodta! A hang tényleg létezik! És… egy lélekvándorló! – jutottak el a szavak a tudatáig. – Az nem lehet! Akkor hogy lehetett olyan gyengéd és … emberi, ha ehhez a torz, félholt néphez tartozik! Ez lehetetlen!<br>– Biztos vagy benne? – sürgette a harcost.  
>– Igen, ez egy elég bonyolult varázslatunk, ehhez lélekvándorlónak kell lenni – felelte Nothus, és egészen ideges lett. Ez a körülmény nem kerülte el a professzor figyelmét.<br>– Mi történt?  
>– Még semmi… – fordult sarkon Nothus. – Menj és feküdj le, én pedig körbe járom a környéket, hátha megtalálom a titokzatos látogatónkat.<br>Mielőtt Piton ismét megszólalhatott volna, az ifjú már ki is lépett a bejárati ajtón. Az idegességét szinte tapintani lehetett. A professzornak eszébe jutott Nothus korábbi megjegyzése, hogy azért nem mesélhette el senkinek a kalandját Lillandriával, mert ezzel önmagát és a lányát is veszélybe sodorta volna. Le merte volna fogadni, hogy most ezért ilyen ideges a ficsúr, mert az itt ólálkodó Lélekvándorló rájöhet valamire.  
>Ki lehet Nothus lánya, és miért kell titkolnia a létezését a sajátjai elől? Vajon a lánynak Lillandria az anyja? De annak miért lenne most is jelentősége, ennyi év után? – merültek fel egymás után a megválaszolatlan kérdések a fejében.<br>Csak ne ő legyen a hang! – fohászkodott egyet a professzor, mert ez a lehetőség szinte kétségbeeséssel töltötte el. Abba már nem volt hajlandó belegondolni, hogy miért.

Mire a professzor visszavánszorgott a szobába, Nothus már vissza is tért. Széles mosolyából ítélve jó hírekkel… mármint neki jó hírekkel, Piton nem volt róla meggyőződve, hogy neki is tetszeni fog, amit hall.  
>– Minden rendben – szólt oda az eltévedt léleknek.<br>– Bővebben? – mordult rá Nothus-ra.  
>– Nem találtam senkit, ezért megkérdeztem Sirlaniszt – mesélte el egy kicsit kelletlenül. – Kiderült, ő küldött ide valakit, hogy nézze át az iskola könyvtárát, nehogy a horcruxokhoz hasonló meglepetések maradjanak ott. Valószínűleg azért tért be ide, mert engem keresett.<br>Csak nem mondja el, hogy kiről van szó! – füstölgött magában Piton. – Nem baj, majd ő kiszedi belőle! Elvégre ehhez ért a legjobban!  
>Piton nagyon régóta először elégedetten elmosolyodott.<p> 


	17. Törékenység

**17. Törékenység**

– Akkor megnyugodhatsz, hogy nem a lányod miatt van itt – jegyezte meg a professzor, mint egy mellékesen, miközben ülő helyzetbe tornázta magát.  
>Nothus alig észrevehetően feszültebb lett. Helyes!<br>– Nem, ő biztosan nem azért jött – felelte az ifjú, de látszott rajta, hogy a gondolatai máshol járnak. Méghozzá elég sebesen.  
>Piton legalább már azt megtudta, hogy a hang biztosan nem Nothus lánya, akkor nem aggódna annyira a jelenléte miatt. Már ennek az apróságnak is nagyon örült.<br>– Miért, ismered talán? – faggatózott tovább, és próba szerencse alapon elmondta magában az egyik leghatásosabb és legnehezebben észrevehető legilimentori varázsigét.  
>– Igen, az úrnőm legkisebb gyereke – felelte Nothus. Úgy tűnt nem találta furcsának a professzor új keletű érdeklődését. – Con'Vallaria kisasszony a neve.<br>Gyöngyvirág! Hát persze! Minek is lehetne ilyen felejthetetlen illata – derült fel a professzor. – A törékeny kis virág, ami vagy megöl, vagy meggyógyít… Ennél nagyobb küzdelemre számított, hogy megszerezze a kívánt információt.  
>– Ilyen sötét titkokat rejt a Roxfort könyvtára, hogy hanyatt-homlok iderohant valaki átvizsgálni, de neked nem tudnak új testet adni? – szúrt oda Nothus-nak, hogy nehogy kiesen a szerepéből.<br>– Szerintem azért küldték ide, hogy ne legyen láb alatt. Az úrnőm nagyon félti, és míg itt bújja a könyveket, addig sem esik semmi baja – felelte közlékenyen Nothus.  
>Lehet, hogy működik a varázslat? Az sokat segítene neki. – gondolkozott el a professzor. – Ezek szerint a lány még mindig itt van a könyvtárban!<br>– Azt hittem a lélekvándorlók elpusztíthatatlanok – ütötte tovább a vasat a professzor. – Mitől kell félteni a kisasszonyt?  
>– Nagyjából azok is vagyunk, de ő egy szellem-gyerek… Várjunk csak, mit akart tőled? – kapta fel a fejét hirtelen Nothus, mint aki csak most vett észre egy nagyon fontos részletet.<br>– Tőlem? Miért akart volna bármit is tőlem? – adta az ártatlant Piton, ami nem volt nehéz tekintve, hogy tényleg nem ismerte ápolója szándékait.  
>– Azt mondtad, hogy ápolt téged! Pontosan mit csinált? – követelődzött az ifjú.<br>Miért lett ez most ilyen fontos? – lepődött meg a professzor. – Mindenesetre jobbnak látta kitérni a kérdés elől.  
>– Nem tudom, nem láttam. Annyit éreztem, mintha hideg vízzel locsolt volna le, gondolom az volt a fájdalomcsillapító varázslat – felelte, és közben a ficsúr reakcióit fürkészte.<br>– Igen… hozzád is ért? – szűkült össze a harcos szeme, ami semmi jót nem ígért.  
>– Természetesen nem! – kérte ki magának Piton. – De, ha tett is volna ilyesmit, már állapotomnál fogva is képtelen lettem volna…<br>– Hazudsz! – ugrott fel Nothus villámgyorsan, és mire a professzor reagálhatott volna, már a mellkasán térdelt. Akkor sem lett volna esélye a fizikai ellenállásra, ha éppen nem lábadozik. Ráadásul nem értette, hogy min borult így ki Nothus. Csak nem gondolta komolyan, hogy bármi helytelent is tett volna egy hölggyel! Eszébe sem jutna ilyesmi, hiszen Lily-n kívül nem létezik számára asszony!  
>Nothus izzó tekintettel meredt a professzorra, és könnyedén a padlóhoz szögezte. Széttépte a talárját, hogy szabaddá váljon a szegycsont feletti bőr, és megbizonyosodhasson a gyanújáról. Meg is találta, amit keresett, a csontba és bőrbe ágyazott féldrágakövet.<br>– Elnézést – mormogta, miközben megigazította a tanár öltözékét, és elengedte. – Csak ellenőriznem kellett valamit, de nincs semmi ok az aggodalomra.  
>Piton egy szavát sem hitte az ifjúnak, mert egy fikarcnyit sem lett nyugodtabb. Valami csinált vele Con'Vallaria, amit a ficsúr nem akart neki elmondani. Még egy dolog, amit ki kell majd derítenie.<br>– Sirlanisz gyereke a tied? – kérdezte meg a professzor, és elégedetten nyugtázta, hogy Nothus felé pördült. Nem volt ínyére a feltételezés.  
>– Természetesen nem – felelte egy kicsit csúfolódva az ifjú. – Egyrészt nem tartunk fenn ilyen kapcsolatot a sárkányokkal, másrészt ehhez a párjának is lenne egy-két szava.<br>– Szóval sohasem fordult elő ilyesmi? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a professzor. Valahogy nehezen tudta elhinni.  
>– Azt nem mondtam – mosolyodott el Nothus. – De nekem eszembe sem jutna ilyet tenni.<br>– Akkor miért a nagy titkolózás a lányod körül– nézett vele farkasszemet a professzor, bár hajlott arra, hogy higgyen neki. Egyszer sem volt olyan megnyilvánulása, ami másra engedett volna következtetni.  
>– Mert az utódok létrehozására vannak bizonyos szabályaink, és én ezeknek nem tettem eleget – válaszolta kimérten a harcos, és még éppen visszahúzta a kezét, hogy ne érintse meg az inge alatt rejlő medált.<p>

**A gyöngyvirág latin neve **_**Convallaria majalis, **_**angolul lily of the valley;)  
>Mérgező növény: szívglikozidjai (convallatoxin) és szaponinjai rendszertelen és lassú pulzust, hasi fájdalmat és hasmenést okoznak. Csak nagy mennyiségben veszélyes. Külsőleg ízületi bántalmak ellen használják, más anyagai szívgyógyszerek. (Forrás:Wikipedia)<strong>


	18. Hamis erő

**18. Hamis erő**

Végül Nothus borult hallgatásba. Elővette a flaskáját, és ivott. A professzor egy ideig még próbálkozott néhány provokatív kérdéssel, de az ifjú csak félszavakban válaszolt. Egészen máshol járt, alig figyelt oda, úgyhogy végül Piton átmenetileg felfüggesztette az információszerzést.  
>A beálló csendben meglepve tapasztalta, hogy mennyit javult az állapota. A fájdalom is alább hagyott, de úgy összességében is kevésbé érezte magát elveszve.<p>

– Szerinted létezik valamilyen egyének felett álló, egyetemes erkölcs? – tette fel a kérdést váratlanul a professzor, amikor úgy ítélte meg, hogy elég idő telt el.  
>Nothus hallgatott egy kicsit.<br>– Nem tudom. Ezen már én is sokat gondolkoztam. Tudod, ha valaki olyan régóta él, mint én, és lát egész civilizációkat eltűnni, a sajátját pedig feledésbe merülni, akkor önkéntelenül feltesz ilyen kérdéseket. Az az értékrend, ami engem a népem megbecsült tagjává tett, a te mostani civilizációdban börtönbe vagy a kivégző osztag elé juttatna. És akkor most kinek van igaza?  
>– Igen, ez valóban érdekes kérdés – bólintott a professzor. – Ha annak idején Voldemort hatalmon marad, akkor sokra vihettem volna.<br>– Vagy kivégeztet valamilyen apróságért vagy, mert veszélyben érzi a hatalmát – mosolyodott el az ifjú.  
>– Igen, az is elég valószínű fejlemény lett volna – mosolyodott el Piton is. – Öltél pusztán az ölés élvezetéért is? – csúszott ki a száján.<br>– Természetesen. Nem sokszor, de akadtak olyan ellenfeleim, és ellenségeim, akiknek szenvedését és halálát élvezettel néztem végig. Bár akkor úgy véltem, és ez most sem változott, hogy a tetteikkel eljátszották a szánalomhoz, és a könyörülethez való jogukat. Meggyőződésem, hogy vannak, akik eljátsszák az élethez való jogukat – magyarázta az ifjú. A professzor egyetértően bólintott, ezzel a jelenséggel már ő is találkozott.  
>– Ismerted az édesanyádat? – váltott hirtelen témát Nothus.<br>– Igen – válaszolt meglepetten a professzor. Nem látta az összefüggést a kérdés és az eddigi témájuk között.  
>– És milyen volt? – faggatózott tovább Nothus.<br>– Milyen értelemben? – tért ki a válasz elől. Valamilyen csapdát gyanított, csak még nem látta át, hogy mire akar kilyukadni a harcos.  
>– Nem is tudom… hogy nézett ki, milyen volt, mint ember, hogy emlékszel rá… ilyesmi – kortyolt még egyet Nothus.<br>Rideg és kemény a külvilág felé, de belül egy önbizalom hiányos szerencsétlen, aki mindig az ellenkezőjét tette annak, ami jó volt neki. Mintha szándékosan megkeserítette volna a saját életét! Mintha nem hitte volna el, hogy jár neki a boldogság… – vágta rá azonnal a professzor, mert már régóta meg volt a határozott véleménye az anyjáról. Nem okozott nehézséget kialakítania ezt a véleményt, hiszen az asszony még élt, amikor ő már elég képzett legilimentor volt. Nem is nagyon gondolt rá, mióta minden kérdésére választ kapott a nő elméjéből, ami gyerekkora óta foglalkoztatta. Persze ezt Nothus sosem fogja megtudni!  
>– Miért érdekel? – fürkészte a másikat.<br>– Nem is tudom… én nem ismertem a sajátomat, és az ismerőseim többsége se, vagy nem is volt nekik soha. Ezért meg szoktam kérdezni, ha valakinek volt – felelte ártatlanul Nothus. Piton minden gyanakvása ellenére vélt némi őszinteséget felfedezni az ifjú szavaiban.  
>– Azt hiszem, rossz embert kérdezel – felelte végül Piton. – 11 évesen egy bentlakásos iskolába kerültem, utána nem sok időt töltöttünk együtt. Előtte sem álltunk különösebben közel egymáshoz.<br>– Miért?  
>– Egyikünk sem az a fajta ember, aki igényelte volna az ilyesmit – vonta meg a vállát a professzor. Ő legalábbis gyorsan megtanulta, hogy az anyjának nincs szüksége vigasztalásra, és együttérzésre.<br>– Nem értem – gondolkodott el Nothus. – Azt hittem az ilyesmi természetesen jön… mármint én nem tudom elképzelni, hogy bármit eltitkolnék Sirlanisz elől, vagy nem hallgatnám meg a véleményét, vagy szégyellném előtte a gyengeségemet…  
>– Szóval úgy tekintesz rá, mintha az anyád lenne? – lepődött meg a professzor.<br>– Elképzelhető. Amit eddig másoktól hallottam a gyerek-szülő kapcsolatról, az eléggé közel áll ahhoz a kötelékhez, ami engem és a sárkányomat összeköt – bólintott Nothus. – Nem tudom ez más lélekvándorlóknál milyen…  
>– És nem zavar ez a fajta kitárulkozás? – kérdezte meg önkéntelenül a professzor. Egyszerűen elképzelhetetlenek tartotta, hogy valakihez ilyen közel legyen, és ne kergesse az őrületbe az a gondolat, hogy milyen kiszolgáltatottá vált.<br>– Nem. Emlékszel arra a lélekvándorlóra, aki elveszítette a lelkét? – a professzor bólintott. – Azért halt meg a sárkánya, mert azt a lányt védte, akit a lovasa szeretett. Én is bármikor megtenném ugyanezt Sirlanisz párjáért, pedig nem különösebben kedvelem az illetőt.  
>– Mondani könnyű! – horkant fel a professzor hitetlenkedve. – A legtöbben hangoztatnak ilyen hősies és romantikus eszméket, lehetőleg minél hangosabban, mert ezt várják el tőlük, de nagyon kevesen vannak, akiknek tényleg van annyi bátorsága, hogy így is cselekedjenek! – folytatta mélységes megvetéssel.<br>– Veled ellentétben – mosolyodott el Nothus. – Szeretted az édesanyádat?  
>– Minden gyerek szereti az anyját – felelte a professzor hidegen.<br>– Nem ezt kérdeztem! – csóválta a fejét a harcos.  
>– Nem – ismerte el végül a professzor csak, hogy lerázza az ifjút magáról. – Mint említettem nem volt olyan személyiség, aki igényelte az ilyesmit.<br>– De azért te megpróbáltad, igaz? – tartotta fogva a professzor tekintetét az ifjú. A kérdés túl fontos volt, ahhoz, hogy kicsússzon a keze közül.  
>– Gyerekkorában az ember sajnos ki van szolgáltatva az ösztöneinek, beletelik némi időbe, míg megtanul rajtuk uralkodni – felelte keserűen Piton.<br>– Gondolom, te korán megtanultad… – jegyezte meg együtt érzően Nothus.  
>– Szerencsére.<br>– Bevallottad valaha Lily-nek, hogy mit érzel iránta? – szegezte neki a kérdést rövid hallgatás után az ifjú.


	19. Virágcsokor

**19. Virágcsokor**

– Miért, te szerelmes levelekkel bombáztad Lillandriát a csatatérről? – gúnyolódott a harcoson, csak válaszolnia ne kelljen erre a szemtelen és provokatív kérdésre. Ehhez végképp semmi köze!  
>– Nem, de meglátogattam, amikor szüksége volt rám, és megbeszéltük ezeket a dolgokat – válaszolt komolyan a harcos. – Hogy miért nem lehetünk együtt…<br>– És mire mentél vele? Bohócot csináltál magadból, ő meg nevetett rajtad. Kíváncsi lennék, hogy milyen Lillandria túlvilága! Vajon ő is egy takaros kis házban él, aminek egy sárkány heverészik a kertjében? – háborodott fel a professzor.  
>– Nem – reagált higgadtan Nothus. – Nem sokkal a halála után megnéztem Lillandria túlvilágán, tudni akartam, hogy jó helyre került-e. Az időskori szeretőjével él együtt, méghozzá közös a túlviláguk…<br>Piton gúnyosan elmosolyodott, bár már nem volt biztos benne, hogy kin is gúnyolódik. Saját magán vagy Nothus-on. Egyre jobban belekeveredett ebbe a beszélgetésbe, az egész helyzetbe. Mit érdekli ezt a ficsúrt az ő anyja, a szerelme? Mi haszna van ebből az egészből?  
>Nem is érdekes! Marad az eredeti tervnél! Kiszedi Nothus-ból, hogy mit csinált vele Con'Vallaria, aztán kitalálja, hogyan tud megszökni innen, egy olyan helyre, ahol sem Nothus, sem a többi lélekvándorló nem találja meg!<br>– Sziasztok! – hallotta meg a professzor a hangot! Odakapta a tekintetét, és ott volt az ápolója a lépcső tetején, és feléjük tartott! Piton dermedten bámulta a fiatal lányt, az aprócska balerina cipőjétől kezdve, a színes nyári ruháján át, ami élesen elütött fehér bőrétől, a nagyon rövid fekete hajáig, amibe egy virágmintás hajpántot tűzött. Lágy és törékeny, mint a gyöngyvirág.  
>Rámosolygott Nothus-ra, aki azonnal felpattant a helyéről, és meghajolt előtte.<br>– Kisasszony!  
>Majd odatérdelt a professzor mellé, és minden teketória nélkül a homlokára tette a kezét, mintha a lázát ellenőrizné, és közben tetőtalpig végigmérte.<br>Piton kétségbeesetten szeretett volna mondani valamit, de csak arra futotta, hogy a lány minden mozdulatát követte a tekintetével, és hogy konstatálja, mekkorát tévedett.  
>A cipője orrát egy csillogó kristályokkal kirakott halálfej díszítette, a ruhája valóban színes volt, de a rajta lévő képek női fejeket ábrázoltak, akik leginkább veszedelmes boszorkányoknak látszottak, a hajában lévő fejpántot pedig nem virág díszítette, hanem egy macska kifehérített csontváza, amit néhol arannyal és egyéb fémekkel vontak be.<br>– Hogy érzed magad? – kérdezte azon a csodálatosan édes hangján, és közben olyan gyengédség ült a szemében, hogy a professzor továbbra is néma maradt. Telhetetlenül itta magába a látványát.  
>– Jobban – nyögte ki szót, amikor eszébe jutott, hogy Nothus is tanúja a gyerekes viselkedésének.<br>– Már jobban is nézel ki – csevegett tovább a lány. – Hagyott Nothus pihenni?  
>– Igen – fintorodott el válaszul, ami gyöngyöző kacajra fakasztotta Con'Vallariát.<br>– Egyáltalán, mit akartál ettől a szegény embertől? – fordult a harcos felé. – Miért kellett, így megkínozni?  
>– Csak segíteni akartam neki tovább menni a túlvilágra – jött zavarba Nothus, aki még mindig félig vigyázz állásban állt az ajtó mellett.<br>– Miért nem használtad a Léleksimító varázslatot, minek kellett ilyen barbár módszert alkalmazni? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a lány.  
>– Tudja, kisasszony, hogy nincs engedélyem ilyen varázslat gyakorlására – felelte készségesen a harcos.<br>– Tényleg! Nektek nem lehet. De máskor szólj nekem, ha ilyesmire van szükséged – mosolyodott el ismét.  
>Pitont teljesen lefoglalta a következő felfedezése, mi szerint a lány hátát nem ruha fedi, hanem egy hatalmas, színes sárkány tetoválás, még hozzá olyan élethű, mintha bármelyik pillanatban felröppenne onnan. Így egy kicsit későn fogta fel a beszélgetés értelmét.<br>– Azt akarod mondani, hogy ezt az egész rémálmot ki lehetett volna váltani egy egyszerű varázslattal? És te ezt tudtad? – üvöltött rá Nothus-ra. Ilyen nincs! Csak tudjon felkelni, megöli azt a szerencsétlent! Ugye az alig leplezett kuncogás nem neki szól!  
>– Azért nem olyan egyszerű az a varázslat – fogta meg a professzor karját csillapítólag a lány. – Nothus csak jót akart neked. Hivatalosan halandókon nem alkalmazhatjuk, sőt igazából semmilyen módon sem avatkozhatunk bele a ti utatokba, ezért nem verte nagydobra, hogy mit csinál veled. Szerencsére összefutottam Sirlanisszal, aki megemlítette a könyvtárat, ahol veszélyes dolgok lehetnek. Másképp sosem találkoztunk volna – magyarázta meg a helyzetet Con'Vallaria, és közben csak úgy csillogott a szeme az örömtől.<br>– Sikerült átvizsgálnia a könyvtárat? – udvariaskodott a harcos.  
>– Folyamatban van. Nagyobb, mint gondoltam, úgyhogy ott hagytam a testem, az elég a varázslat fenntartásához, nem kell nekem is ott unatkoznom – vonta meg a vállát a lány.<br>– Szellem-gyerekek… – motyogta maga elé Nothus.  
>– Akkor végre hajtja rajtam a Léleksimító varázslatot? – kérdezte meg reménykedve a professzor. Akkor elmehetne innen! Most már csak nem olyan szörnyű a túlvilága… nem is érdekes, szembe néz vele, ahogyan mindennel az életében… na, jó, a legtöbb dologgal.<br>A lány csalódottan pislogott rá, Nothus pedig olyan képet vágott, mintha száz foga lenne, és most húznák ki az összeset.  
>–Én azt hittem, hogy szeretnél újjászületni… – suttogta a hang<p> 


	20. Méhecske

**20. Méhecske**

– Hogy érti…ted ezt? – dadogta zavartan Piton. – Nothus hosszasan ecsetelte, hogy innen csak egy irányba vezet út!  
>– Abban igaza is volt, hogy a régi életedhez nem térhetsz vissza, még szellemként sem… De egy újat kezdhetsz… – vetett átható pillantást rá a hang.<br>– Hogyan lehetséges ez? – valahogy nem vonzotta a gondolat, hogy megint elölről kelljen kezdenie mindent.  
>– Azt nem tudom, hogy a halandók hogyan csinálják, de nálunk ezzel – vett ki a ruhája alól egy nagy féldrágakőből készült medált, és emelte ki a bőréből az ahhoz kapcsolódó láncot. – Egy ilyen medálba zárjuk annak a lelkét, akinek a bennünk fejlődő testet szánjuk…<br>A professzor önkéntelenül is a mellkasához nyúlt, amit Nothus korábban megvizsgált, hogy kitapintsa azt a kis dudort, amit a bőrébe ágyazott medál okozott.  
>– Az az enyémnek a lenyomata… azért raktam rád, hogy véletlen se veszítselek szem elől… - a lány hangja egészen selymes és folyékony lett a felindultságtól.<br>Piton körül a világ és egész valója is ismét a feje tetejére állt. Ott lebegett köztük egy ki nem mondott ígéret, aminek a létezésében nem mert hinni. Nem engedhet ennek az ostoba gyengeségnek! Ez valami tévedés! Vagy csapda! Vagy kegyetlen játék! Ez az! Csak a bolondját járatják vele, hogy aztán jót szórakozzanak rajta!  
>– Kisasszony, ez nem biztos, hogy jó ötlet – szólt közbe Nothus félénken.<br>– Ezt neki kell eldöntenie – válaszolt szigorúan a lány. – A hivatalos részével nem lesz gond, annyira fognak örülni, hogy végre választottam…  
>– Miről van szó? – vágott közbe türelmetlenül Piton, mert már elviselhetetlen volt a feszültség.<br>– Szerelmes lettem valakiben, aki azután csúnyán elárult engem, és a halálos ellenségünk lett. Várandós vagyok a gyermekével, de nem tudom kihordani, mert nincs lelke. Sajnos nem mérlegeltem a saját és az apja egyedi jellemzőit, amikor… kellett volna – sütötte le egy pillanatra a szemét.  
>– Pedig mindenki óva intette ettől a kapcsolattól – jegyezte meg némileg dühösen Nothus.<br>Con'Vallaria csak hanyagul megvonta a vállát, annak jeleként, hogy most sem cselekedne másképp.  
>– Sajnos, lélek nélkül, nem lenne rám tekintettel, és elszívná minden erőmet a terhesség alatt, amivel végül megölne... – magyarázott tovább a lány. A professzort már a gondolattól is hatalmába kerítette a félelem! A hang holtan! – Arra gondoltam, hogy ha te is szeretnéd, és szimpatikusnak találsz, akkor a te lelked foglalhatná el ezt az üres burkot – tette a kezét a hasára.<br>Piton erre nem számított, pontosabban sejtette, hogy valami ilyesmi kerekedik ki a mondandójukból, de azt hitte, elment az esze!  
>– És mi lenne belőlem? – tett fel egy kérdést, hogy időt nyerjen, bár igazság szerint már döntött, csak még meg akarta érteni a döntését.<br>– Lélekvándorló, olyan, mint én, egy szellem-gyerek – mosolygott rá biztatóan a hang, és az illata egyre inkább körbefogta és megnyugtatta az eltévedt lelket. – Hogy mi szeretnél lenni, ha nagy leszel, az rajtad múlik. Bár ha az apád fizikumát örökölöd, akkor rettenthetetlen harcos…  
>– És Nothus-szal mi lesz? Ő is hiányt szenved testben – ötlött fel a professzorban, de a pánik, ami kiült a harcos arcára, jelezte, hogy nyitott kapukat dönget.<br>– Ezzel már próbálkoznak egy ideje – szólalt meg a harcos. – De a világ minden kincséért sem… ne haragudjon, kisasszony, de nekem ön túl emberi!  
>– Nem haragszom, mert én sem tartom jó ötletnek. Nem lennénk egy sikeres párosítás – bólogatott a lány.<br>– Emlékeznék erre az életemre? – a professzor már tudta, hogy csak a részletekről alkudozik, mert már nem gondolta komolyan, hogy létezik olyan körülmény, aminek hatására nemet mondana. Az előző élete által okozott sebek szélsebesen gyógyultak, minél több időt töltött a lány társaságában, annál jobban csillapodott a fájdalma.  
>– Ha szeretnél, akkor igen. De ezeket ráérünk később is megbeszélni, mert előbb újra el kell indítanom a magzat fejlődését, hogy elég nagy legyen, amikor elfoglalod – fogta meg a kezét a lány, és lényének minden szeretetével rámosolygott.<br>– Rendben – szorította vissza a kezét Piton, és megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott. Ezzel mintha minden félelme kiröppent volna belőle. Szabadnak és könnyűnek érezte magát.  
>Con'Vallaria egy nagyon halk, akár csuklásnak is beillő boldog sikolyt hallatott, és magához ölelte Pitont, akit már az sem zavart, hogy Nothus is látja, ahogy behunyja szemét, és hagyja, hogy az átható gyöngyvirág illat átjárja.<br>Nothus nem látta sokáig, mert elnézést kért, és távozott a szobából. Jó hosszú sétára lesz szüksége, hogy feldolgozza, egy napon uramnak kell szólítania a tanárt, mint az úrnője unokáját. Kellett neki a jótét lelket játszania!  
>De már egyikük sem törődött Nothus-szal vagy a külvilággal általában, mert ebben a pillanatban a lehető legtökéletesebb helyen voltak, és a lehető legfontosabb dolgot csinálták.<br>– Azt hiszem, megtartom az emlékeimet – szólalt meg halkan Piton, amikor már hosszú ideje ringatatta a karjában a leendő édesanyja, és halkan dúdolt neki. – Pontosan szeretném tudni, hogy miért szeretlek annyira!

**Vége**


End file.
